Ο Βασιλιάς των Λιονταριών Η Αγέλη του Ανθρώπου
by Sharks Potter
Summary: Το 1913, ο καθηγητής Ρίτσαρντ Βαν Όουεν ανακαλύπτει ένα μυστηριώδες οροπέδιο στα βάθη της Σαχάρας και εξαφανίζεται. Το 1917, στα μέσα του Πρώτου Παγκοσμίου, ο αδελφός του, ο Λοχαγός Χάρυ Βαν Όουεν και οι άντρες του δραπετεύουν απο τα χαρακώματα της Γαλλίας με αερόστατο. Ο άνεμος τους παρασέρνει σε ένα νέο κόσμο στα βάθη της Αφρικής, στη Γη της Αγέλης, το βασίλειο του Μουφάζα...
1. Πρόλογος

**Ο Βασιλιάς των Λιονταριών: Η Αγέλη του Ανθρώπου**

 **23 Μαρτίου 1913**

Η ιστορία της ανθρωπότητας είναι γεμάτη με ιστορίες εξερευνητών να εισβάλουν στο άγνωστο και να ανακαλύπτουν νέους κόσμους πέρα κάθε φαντασίας. Καμία ωστόσο δεν συγκρίνεται με την ιστορία του μυστηριώδους Οροπεδίου των Λιονταριών στα βάθη της Νότιας Σαχάρας. Ακόμη και σήμερα, οι πιο μορφωμένοι ακαδημαϊκοί του κόσμου ισχυρίζονται πως είναι μόνο ένας μύθος, βασισμένος σε ντόπιες δεισιδαιμονίες.

Για αιώνες, άνθρωποι αναζητούσαν αυτό το θρυλικό οροπέδιο, χωρίς επιτυχία, και τις περισσότερες φορές πέθαιναν προσπαθώντας. Ο πρώτος άνθρωπος να το δει ήταν ο φιλόδοξος εξερευνητής Καθηγητής Ρίτσαρντ Βαν Όουεν, ο οποίος έγραψε ιστορία τη μέρα που έκανε την πιο απίστευτη ανακάλυψη όλων των εποχών…

Ένας ψηλός, τριαντάρης Άγγλος με αξύριστο πρόσωπο και μια φθαρμένη εξερευνητική στολή προχωρούσε επιφυλακτικά μέσα από μια κοιλάδα από σκορπισμένους σκελετούς ελεφάντων, προς έναν γκρεμό που οδηγούσε πάνω στο άνοιγμα μιας σπηλιάς – μια σχισμή στο βράχο, σχηματισμένη μετά από αιώνες διάβρωσης. Ο Ρίτσαρντ Βαν Όουεν ήταν καθηγητής γεωλογίας στο επάγγελμα, ένα απόβλητο ανάμεσα στους συναδέλφους του στη Βασιλική Επιτροπή Επιστημόνων για τις εκκεντρικές ιδέες του. Μια από της πολλές εμμονές του ήταν το ημερολόγιο του Σερ Τζόσουα Κόντυ, που τον είχε οδηγήσει σε αυτό το μέρος.

Ο Σερ Κόντυ ήταν ένας Αμερικανός μισθοφόρος του 19ου αιώνα υπό την μισθοδοσία της Βασίλισσας Βικτωρίας, που είχε εξερευνήσει αυτά τα μέρη για λογαριασμό της Αγγλίδας μονάρχησα πριν μισό αιώνα, για το οποίο είχε λάβει και τον τίτλο του ιππότη. Ανάμεσα στα πράματα που είχε ανακαλύψει και είχε καταγράψει στο ημερολόγιο του ήταν το Οροπέδιο των Λιονταριών, όπως και το είχε ονομάσει. Φυσικά, η ανακάλυψη του δεν είχε γίνει δεκτή από κανέναν – εκτός από τον Ρίτσαρντ, ο οποίος είχε αγοράσει το ημερολόγιο του Κόντυ σε μια δημοπρασία. Ακολουθώντας τα στοιχεία καταγραμμένα μέσα, είχε ακολουθήσει στα ίχνη του θρυλικού εξερευνητή, τον οποίο πολλοί είχαν θεωρήσει τρελό, και είχε ξαναανακαλύψει το μυθικό οροπέδιο.

Τώρα, σχεδόν ένα χρόνο μετά την αναχώρηση του από τον Λονδίνο, αυτός και ο βοηθός του ακόμη συνέχιζαν την εξερεύνηση τους αυτής της νέας γης, κάνοντας και άλλες απίστευτες ανακαλύψεις. Από πίσω του, κουβαλώντας τα βαρύτερα κομμάτια του εξοπλισμού τους ήταν ο Μακίντι, ένα Αλγερινό χωριατόπουλο που είχε προσλάβει ο Ρίτσαρντ σαν αχθοφόρο και προσωπικό βοηθό του πριν αναχωρήσει μέσα στα ανεξερεύνητα βάθη της Σαχάρας, όπου βρισκόταν το οροπέδιο.

Αρχικά ήταν μια πολύ μεγαλύτερη Αγγλογαλλική αποστολή, της οποίας τα υπόλοιπα μέλη είχαν όλοι πεθάνει στο πηγαιμό από τις κακουχίες της ερήμου ή είχαν λιποτακτήσει, αφήνοντας μόνο τον Ρίτσαρντ και τον πιστό Μακίντι, που αρνιόταν να εγκαταλείψει τον κύριο του, οι οποίοι τελικά είχαν φτάσει μέχρι το οροπέδιο. Είχε επενδύσει ολόκληρη την οικογενειακή του περιουσία για να χρηματοδοτήσει αυτή την αποστολή, καθώς η Βασιλική Επιτροπή είχε αρνηθεί να δώσει δεκάρα για ένα κυνήγι φαντασιώσεων, όπως και το θεωρούσαν. Τώρα όμως ο Ρίτσαρντ ένοιωθε πως στεκόταν κυριολεκτικά στο κατώφλι της αθανασίας.

Με την αποστολή τους σχεδόν ολοκληρωμένη, χρειάζονταν μόνο ένα πράμα ακόμη: γεωλογικά δείγματα, αποδείξεις για το γεωλογικό πλούτο αυτού του νέου κόσμου – ο κύριος σκοπός όλης αυτής της αποστολής. Αυτό, μαζί με μια άλλη σπουδαία ανακάλυψη που είχαν κάνει εδώ και την οποία σύντομα θα μοιράζονταν με τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο μετά την επιστροφή τους στο πολιτισμό, θα έκανε επιτέλους τον Ρίτσαρντ τον διάσημο και αξιοσέβαστο επιστήμονα που πάντα οραματιζόταν τον εαυτό του.

Κρατώντας μια λάμπα κηροζίνης για να βλέπουν που πηγαίνουν, ο Ρίτσαρντ τους οδήγησε πάνω σε μια κατολίσθηση οστών στην πλευρά του γκρεμού, το μόνο σημείο από όπου μπορούσαν να σκαρφαλώσουν, προς την είσοδο της σπηλιάς. Πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους, το φεγγάρι έλαμπε στο νυχτερινό ουρανό, ρίχνοντας το φώς του πάνω στην νεκρική σιωπή αυτού του νεκροταφείου των ελεφάντων.

Αναστενάζοντας από το τρομερό βάρος του φορτίου που κουβαλούσε, ο Μακίντι ξαφνικά πάγωσε, βλέποντας αυτή τη ανατριχιαστική σιωπή ολόγυρα τους. Σα βοσκός προβάτων, ήξερε να 'διαβάζει' την ατμόσφαιρα – αυτή η σιωπή συνήθως σήμαινε κάποιος κίνδυνος που παραμόνευε κάπου εκεί κοντά. Γύρισε ανήσυχα στο αφεντικό του, που ήταν ήδη απορροφημένος με τη δουλειά του, εξετάζοντας τους τοίχους της σπηλιάς με ένα σφυρί και σμίλη.

«Αφέντη Ρίτσαρντ, αυτό κακό μέρος. Μέρος διαβόλου!» μουρμούρισε σε σπαστά Γαλλικά, η μόνη γλώσσα στην οποία μπορούσε να επικοινωνήσει με τον κύριο του, «Σε παρακαλώ, θυμήσου προειδοποίηση Βασιλιά Αχάντι! Πάμε φύγουμε!» Ο Ρίτσαρντ, ενοχλημένος που τον διέκοψε, κοίταξε τον υπηρέτη του.

«Που να σε πάρει η οργή, πάψε επιτέλους με τις δεισιδαιμονίες σου! Ο Αχάντι μπορεί να φοβάται αυτό το μέρος, αλλά εγώ όχι! Δεν θα το μάθει ποτέ πως ήμασταν εδώ. Εξάλλου, χρειαζόμαστε αυτά τα δείγματα. Χωρίς αποδείξεις, όλη αυτή η αποστολή θα είναι για το τίποτα. Τώρα, που είπε ο Τάκα πως ήταν εκείνη η φλέβα;» Κοίταξε μέσα στο άνοιγμα της σκοτεινής σπηλιάς, «Πάμε από δω. Εμπρός!»

Με τον ανήσυχο βοηθό του να τον ακολουθεί από πίσω σαν πιστό σκυλί, οι δυο σύντροφοι προχώρησαν μέσα στη σπηλιά. Το τούνελ έγινε φαρδύτερο πιο κάτω, ώσπου βρέθηκαν σε αδιέξοδο. Ένας πελώριος βράχος, που είχε πέσει από την οροφή της σπηλιάς πριν πολύ καιρό, βρισκόταν μπροστά τους. Πάνω από το βράχο, ένα άνοιγμα οδηγούσε στη συνέχεια της σπηλιάς. Ωστόσο, δεν χρειάζονταν να πάνε πιο πέρα γιατί ο Ρίτσαρντ είχε ήδη βρει αυτό που γύρευε.

Κρατώντας το φανάρι του στο τοίχο της σπηλιάς, είδε μια φλέβα από τα καλύτερα διαμάντια που είχαν δει ποτέ τα μάτια του. Γεωλογικές διαταραχές σε διάστημα χιλιετιών τα είχαν φέρει στην επιφάνεια από το βάθος του βουνού. Αυτή η σπηλιά ήταν ένα ανέγγιχτο αδαμαντωρυχείο, που άξιζε μια περιουσία!

«Διάνα! Ο Τάκα είχε δίκιο! Μακίντι, ετοίμασε τη φωτογραφική μηχανή, γρήγορα!» Παρότι ήταν ακόμη αγχωμένος, ο Μακίντι υπάκουσε και άρχισε να στήνει το τρίποδο της Κόντακ του Ρίτσαρντ και της έβαλε φωτογραφικές πλάκες. Εν στο μεταξύ, ο Ρίτσαρντ έξυνε σαν τρελός τα τείχη της σπηλιάς με τη σμίλη του, μαζεύοντας όσα διαμάντια μπορούσε να πάρει και βάζοντας τα σε μια δερμάτινη τσάντα δειγμάτων στη ζώνη του. Αυτά από μόνα τους αρκούσαν να κάνουν και τους δυο τους πλούσιους μέχρι αηδίας! Δυστυχώς, ήταν τόσο απορροφημένος, που δεν πρόσεξε τα φωσφορούχα μάτια που τους πλησίαζαν αθόρυβα από την είσοδο της σπηλιάς…

Με τη τσάντα δειγμάτων του φίσκα με διαμάντια, ο Ρίτσαρντ γύρισε στον Μακίντι, που έτρεμε ολόκληρος, σαν να διαισθανόταν τον κίνδυνο. «Αφέντη, σε ικετεύω, πάμε φύγουμε τώρα…!» Ο Ρίτσαρντ γέλασε.

«Δεν έχουμε χρόνο για δεισιδαιμονίες τώρα, φίλε μου. Ώρα να το γιορτάσουμε, επιτέλους!» Έβγαλε ένα μπουκάλι σαμπάνιας που είχε φυλάξει για αυτή τη στιγμή και γέμισε δυο τενεκεδένια ποτήρια. Έδωσε το ένα στο βοηθό του, «Στην επιτυχία μας, φίλε μου, και εις υγείαν της Επιστήμης!»

Βγάζοντας ένα φορητό γραμμόφωνο από το σακίδιο του, έβαλε ένα δίσκο του Μπετόβεν και το κούρδισε. Σε λίγο, η σπηλιά αντιλαλούσε με τον ήχο κλασσικής μουσικής. Γελώντας μεθυσμένος, σαν παιδί σε μαγαζί ζαχαρωτών, άρχισε να χορεύει στο ρυθμό της μουσικής. Ξαναγέμισε το ποτήρι του, «Αυτοί οι τσαρλατάνοι θα μου φιλάνε τα χέρια μόλις το δουν αυτό! Μόλις γράψαμε ιστορία, Μακίντι! Μακίντι…;»

Ξαφνικά, κατάλαβε πως είχε μείνει μόνος του. Ο Μακίντι είχε εξαφανιστεί. Ο Ρίτσαρντ ανασηκώθηκε και σταμάτησε τη μουσική του γραμμόφωνου. Τι είχε συμβεί; Τον είχε εγκαταλείψει ο βοηθός του; Φώναξε μέσα στο σκοτάδι, «Μακίντι, που είσαι, αγόρι μου;» Η απάντηση ήταν ένα μοχθηρό γέλιο από την είσοδο της σπηλιάς που τον έκανε να παγώσει ολόκληρος.

«Ύαινες…»

Παρατώντας το μισοάδειο μπουκάλι της σαμπάνιας, άρπαξε το όπλο Lee Enfield που κουβαλούσε και προχώρησε επιφυλακτικά προς την είσοδο. Πίσω από ένα βράχο, είδε ένα πεσμένο χέρι να προεξέχει. Νομίζοντας πως ο Μακίντι είχε σκοντάψει και είχε χτυπήσει, γονάτισε και τον πήρε από το χέρι.

«Μακίντι, είσαι καλά, φίλε μου; Μα τι έπαθες…; Ω, Θεέ μου!»

Ο Ρίτσαρντ ένοιωσε το αίμα του να παγώνει καθώς κατάλαβε πως είχε βρει το _κομμένο μπράτσο_ του βοηθού του! Το χέρι ήταν κομμένο από τον αγκώνα, αφήνοντας ξεσκισμένη σάρκα που έσταζε ακόμη αίμα και σπασμένο κόκκαλο να προεξέχει. Ένα μονοπάτι αίματος στο έδαφος οδηγούσε μέσα στο σκοτάδι, όπου αυτά τα άγρια κτήνη είχαν τραβήξει το υπόλοιπο σώμα του Μακίντι για να το κατασπαράξουν.

Τότε ο Ρίτσαρντ ξαφνικά τις είδε. Από το σκοτάδι, εμφανίστηκαν δεκάδες ύαινες, που έγλειφαν λαίμαργα τα χείλη τους. Τα αίματα που έσταζαν από τα δόντια τους έδειχνε πως ήταν εκείνες που είχαν μόλις κατασπαράξει τον φουκαρά τον Μακίντι, ενώ αυτός ο ανόητος γλεντούσε. Η δυνατή μουσική του γραμμοφώνου του προφανώς είχε σωπάσει τα ουρλιαχτά του άτυχου συντρόφου του. Τα μάτια του Ρίτσαρντ έγιναν σχιστά από θυμό.

«Πεθάνετε, μίζερα κτήνη!»

Μουγγρίζοντας σαν σχιζοφρενής, άνοιξε πυρ, τινάζοντας τα μυαλά αρκετών υαινών στον αέρα. Αλλά ήταν πολλές και σε λίγο είχε ξεμείνει από σφαίρες. Έβαλε το χέρι του στη τσέπη του για περισσότερα πυρομαχικά, αλλά δεν υπήρχε τίποτα εκεί εκτός από το ρολόι του! Είχε βγάλει την βαριά ζώνη του ενώ χόρευε, οπού και βρισκόταν η θήκη με τις σφαίρες του, την οποία είχε αφήσει πίσω στη σπηλιά με το σακίδιο του. Εν στο μεταξύ, οι ύαινες πλησίαζαν, έτοιμες να τον ξεπαστρέψουν.

Ο Ρίτσαρντ έκανε μεταβολή και το έβαλε στα πόδια προς το βάθος της σπηλιάς, τρέχοντας για τη ζωή του. Εάν μπορούσε μόνο να φτάσει το σακίδιο του… Πριν μπορούσε να το φτάσει, ξαφνικά ένοιωσε ένα ζευγάρι δόντια να τον αρπάζουν από το γιλέκο και ένα άλλο ζευγάρι από τον αστράγαλο, ρίχνοντας τον κάτω. Στη στιγμή, οι πεινασμένες ύαινες τον κατασπάραζαν ζωντανό. Παρότι το πόνο και μέσα στα αίματα, ο Ρίτσαρντ κατάφερε να τις ρίξει από πάνω του χρησιμοποιώντας το άδειο όπλο του σαν ρόπαλο.

Χωρίς αρκετό χρόνο να φτάσει το σακίδιο του τώρα, έτρεξε προς το μόνο μέρος διαφυγής: τον πεσμένο βράχο στο βάθος της σπηλιάς. Εάν μπορούσε να σκαρφαλώσει σε εκείνο το άνοιγμα, ίσως να είχε μια ελπίδα…

Τραυματισμένος και με τις δυνάμεις του να τον εγκαταλείπουν γρήγορα, κατάφερε ίσαμε να σκαρφαλώσει και να φτάσει την κορυφή του βράχου με τα χέρια του. Προτού μπορούσε όμως να ανέβει ο ίδιος, οι ύαινες τον άρπαξαν από τα πόδια, τραβώντας τον πάλι κάτω. Όσο δυνατά και αν κλωτσούσε, δεν μπορούσε να ελευθερωθεί. Απελπισμένος, ένοιωσε τα χέρια του να γλιστράμε από την άκρη του βράχου.

Νόμιζε πως ήταν σίγουρα καταδικασμένος, όταν ξαφνικά μια άλλη μορφή εμφανίστηκε από το άνοιγμα πάνω από το κεφάλι του. Ο Ρίτσαρντ ένοιωσε μια βαθιά ανακούφιση, καθώς αναγνώρισε ένα πολύ οικείο πρόσωπο.

«Τάκα! Δόξα το Θεό! Βοήθησε με, γλιστράω! Ε… Μα τι κάνεις εκεί;»

Η ανακούφισή του μετατράπηκε σε γυμνό τρόμο καθώς πρόσεξε την δολοφονική, γεμάτη κακία, έκφραση στα πράσινα μάτια του Τάκα. Κοίταξε τον Ρίτσαρντ με ένα ψυχρό χαμόγελο, «Τι έγινε με τον αγαπητό προσωπικό σύμβουλο του πατέρα μου; Ζητάς τη βοήθεια του ταπεινού Πρίγκιπα Τάκα, ο οποίος ποτέ δεν θα γίνει βασιλιάς και θα ζει πάντα στη σκιά του μεγαλύτερου αδελφού του; Μεγάλη ειρωνεία, δεν νομίζεις, αγαπητέ μου Ρίτσαρντ;»

«Γιατί… γιατί το κάνεις αυτό; Τι σου έκανα;» ρώτησε ο Ρίτσαρντ, χωρίς να μπορεί να πιστέψει στα μάτια του. Ο νεαρός, ντροπαλός Τάκα, στο οποίο είχε συμπαρασταθεί σαν πατέρας από τότε που ήταν μωρό, τον είχε οδηγήσει _επίτηδες_ σε αυτή την παγίδα θανάτου; Γιατί; Ο Τάκα τον κοίταξε κατάματα με ένα σατανικό χαμόγελο.

«Γιατί έχω βαρεθεί να είμαι το κακόμοιρο απόβλητο της αγέλης. Και με εσένα ανάμεσα μας, η θέση του Μουφάζα σαν διάδοχος του θρόνου θα είναι ασφαλή για πάντα. Από την άλλη, με το θάνατο σου, θα υπάρξει μεγάλη αμφισβήτηση ως προς την ικανότητα του αδελφού μου σαν μελλοντικός βασιλιάς, μόλις μαθευτεί πως σου 'είπε' για αυτό το μέρος, ο ανόητος. Τι ντροπή, ο αξιοσέβαστος Πρίγκιπας Μουφάζα, ο διάδοχος του θρόνου σκοτώνει τον Βασιλικό Σύμβουλο με το μεγάλο του το στόμα!»

Πολύ αργά, ο Ρίτσαρντ κατάλαβε πως ο Τάκα, ο οποίος του είχε πει για τα διαμάντια αντί για τον Μουφάζα, σκόπευε να τον δολοφονήσει από την αρχή, με σκοπό να ντροπιάσει τον αδελφό του από ζήλεια. Έγινε έξαλλος, καταλαβαίνοντας πως ο Τάκα ήταν προδότης.

«Με παγίδεψες, παλιομπασταρδάκι!» του φώναξε, «Δεν πρόκειται να τη γλυτώσεις τόσο εύκολα…!» Σε μια τελευταία προσπάθεια να σώσει τη ζωή του – και να ξεσκεπάσει αυτό το αισχρό σχέδιο προδοσίας – ο Ρίτσαρντ τράβηξε ένα κρυμμένο μαχαίρι από το γιλέκο του. Κατάφερε να κόψει τον Τάκα, που δεν τον πρόσεχε, στο δεξί μάτι, αλλά ο αντίπαλος του ήταν πιο γρήγορος και δυνατός. Στο πι και φι, του είχε ακινητοποιήσει τα χέρια πάνω στο βράχο με τα μπροστινά του πόδια, τα κοφτερά του νύχια να κόβουν σαν καρφιά μέσα στη σάρκα του. Ο Ρίτσαρντ ούρλιαξε από τον πόνο.

«Δεν νομίζω, Ρίτσαρντ,» του είπε με κακία, «Όπως εσείς οι άνθρωποι λέτε, οι νεκροί πάντα σιωπούν – και ο νεκρός που θα πάρει το μικρό μυστικό μου μαζί του στον άλλο κόσμο… είσαι _εσύ_!» Χωρίς δεύτερη κουβέντα, γύρισε προς τις ύαινες που περίμεναν από κάτω για το κυρίως πιάτο.

«Σένζι, Μπανζάι, Έντ, πιστοί μου υπηρέτες, το δείπνο σερβιρίστηκε!»

Δίνοντας μια σπρωξιά στον Ρίτσαρντ, τον έριξε πίσω μέσα στα δόντια των πεινασμένων υαινών, οι οποίες τον κατασπάραξαν, κάνοντας τον κομμάτια. Καθώς τον ξεκοίλιαζαν, μια από αυτές κοπάνησε το τρίποδο της κάμερας που είχε στήσει ο Μακίντι προηγουμένως. Η φωτογραφική μηχανή τούμπαρε και έπεσε. Καθώς χτύπησε το έδαφος, το κουμπί φωτογράφησης χτύπησε σε μια πέτρα που προεξείχε, πιέζοντας το και τραβώντας μια στραβή φωτογραφία των υαινών να καταβροχθίζουν το διαμελισμένο πτώμα του Ρίτσαρντ, ενώ ο δολοφόνος του παρακολουθούσε θριαμβευτικά από την κορυφή του βράχου του…

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Το όνομα του χαρακτήρα Τζόσουα Κόντυ το έχω δανειστεί από ένα άλλο fanfic, το _Crossing Boundaries_ από τον Hewylewis. Επίσης, για όσους δεν το πιάσατε, ο Τάκα είναι ο Σκάρ, όπως ονομαζόταν μικρός, σύμφωνα με τα κόμικς του Βασιλιά των Λιονταριών.


	2. Διαφυγή απο τα Χαρακώματα

**23** **Μαρτίου 1917**

Μετά την ιστορική δολοφονία του Αρχιδούκα Φερδινάνδου και της συζύγου του το 1914, ολόκληρη η Ευρώπη είχε βυθιστεί σε έναν αιματηρό και βίαιο πόλεμο, ο οποίος θα έμενε γνωστός ως ο Πρώτος Παγκόσμιος Πόλεμος. Οι δύο αντίπαλες δυνάμεις, η Γερμανία και η Αγγλία, και οι σύμμαχοι τους βρίσκονταν σε πόλεμο εδώ και τρία δύσκολα χρόνια. Εκατομμύρια στρατιώτες, πολλών εθνών, ήταν αναγκασμένοι να υποστούν την κόλαση του μετώπου των χαρακωμάτων, ελπίζοντας μπας και επιζήσουν άλλη μια μέρα. Αυτό ήταν το μότο του Λοχαγού Χάρρυ Βαν Όουεν, ένας Βρετανός αξιωματικός με πόστο στη νότια Γαλλία.

Ο Χάρρυ ήταν ο δίδυμος αδελφός του Ρίτσαρντ, ο οποίος είχε εξαφανιστεί πριν χρόνια στα βάθη της Σαχάρας και θεωρείτο νεκρός. Με ολόιδια κόκκινα μαλλιά και ένα γαμψό σαγόνι, ο Χάρρυ ήταν το φτυστό αντίγραφο του δίδυμου αδελφού του. Αρχικά ήταν ένας αξιοσέβαστος χειρούργος στο Βασιλικό Νοσοκομείο στο Λονδίνο, μέχρι που η καριέρα του είχε φτάσει σε ένα άσχημο τέλος όταν ένας από τους ασθενείς του, ο ανήλικος γιός ενός λόρδου, είχε πεθάνει εξαιτίας μιας λανθασμένης διάγνωσης.

Παρότι είχε γλυτώσει τη φυλακή για ανθρωποκτονία, η διοίκηση του νοσοκομείου, φοβούμενοι ένα σκάνδαλο, του είχαν αφαιρέσει τον τίτλο του γιατρού, κυριολεκτικά απαγορεύοντας τον να συνεχίσει να ασκεί το επάγγελμα του. Καθώς ο Ρίτσαρντ είχε επενδύσει την κληρονομιά τους για να χρηματοδοτήσει αυτή την τρελή αποστολή του στην Αφρική, οι τράπεζες είχαν κατασχέσει ολόκληρη τη περιουσία των Βαν Όουεν. Ο Χάρρυ, ντροπιασμένος και έχοντας μείνει άφραγκος, είχε τελικά καταταγεί στο στρατό.

Κατά τη διάρκεια του πολέμου, είχε εντυπωσιάσει τους ανωτέρους του με το θάρρος και την αποφασιστικότητα του, τελικά ανεβαίνοντας στο βαθμό του Λοχαγού. Ως αρχηγός της μονάδας του, είχε συνεχίσει να ηγείται τους άντρες του μέσα από ατελείωτους μήνες βομβαρδισμών, επιθέσεις με αέριο μουστάρδας, πείνα και αιματοχυσίες μέσα στα χαρακώματα. Τότε, πριν λίγες μέρες, η μονάδα του είχε πέσει σε ενέδρα Γερμανών με πολυβόλα. Όλοι τους, με εξαίρεση τον Χάρρυ και έναν από τους άντρες του, ο δεκαεφτάχρονος φαντάρος Ντάνυ Μένς, είχαν σκοτωθεί. Οι Γερμανοί είχαν πάρει τον Χάρρυ και τον Μενς αιχμαλώτους.

Η φυλακή τους ήταν ένα βρωμερό καλυβάκι μέσα στο Γερμανικό χαράκωμα, όπου οι κρατούμενοι περίμεναν να μεταφερθούν σε στρατόπεδο συγκεντρώσεων, να περιμένουν καμιά ανταλλαγή αιχμαλώτων ή αλλιώς να τουφεκιστούν. Οι συγκρατούμενοι τους ήταν ο Υπαξιωματικός Σλέιν Γουάιλντ, ένας Αυστραλός στρατιώτης που είχε χωριστεί από τη μονάδα του στη Εκστρατεία της Καλλίπολης. Είχε προσπαθήσει να φτάσει τις γραμμές των Συμμάχων μέσω Ευρώπης, ταξιδεύοντας πεζός ή σαν λαθρεπιβάτης σε τρένα και φορτηγά, μέχρι που τον είχαν πιάσει οι Γερμανοί περνώντας μέσα από Γαλλία. Ο Άινταν Στόουν ήταν ένας πολεμικός ανταποκριτής από τη Νέα Υόρκη, σταλμένος από τους Αμερικάνους να καταγράψει τον πόλεμο. Νομίζοντας πως ήταν απρόσβλητος επειδή ήταν πολίτης, τον είχαν τσακώσει να φωτογραφίζει ένα κρυφό στρατιωτικό οπλοστάσιο των Γερμανών και συνελήφθη σαν κατάσκοπος. Επίσης υπήρχε ο Δεκανέας Μιχαήλ 'Μικ' Πετρόφσκυ, ένας Ρώσος στρατιώτης, που είχε πιαστεί αιχμάλωτος στη Μάχη του Μάρνη.

Με τον ερχομό του Χάρρυ και του Ντάνυ, οι πέντε αιχμάλωτοι πολέμου είχαν συνεργαστεί, σχεδιάζοντας την απόδραση τους. Αφότου μελέτησαν τις κινήσεις των Γερμανών, καθώς και την ασφάλεια της φυλακής τους, ο Χάρρυ είχε καταλήξει στο συμπέρασμα ότι εξοντώνοντας τους φρουρούς και να το σκάσουν θα ήταν αυτοκτονία. Υπήρχαν δεκάδες ελεύθεροι σκοπευτές που περιπολούσαν τριγύρω με πολυβόλα. Οι Γερμανοί τους είχαν ήδη προειδοποιήσει ότι οποιοσδήποτε προσπαθούσε να διαφύγει θα τουφεκιζόταν χωρίς δεύτερη προειδοποίηση.

Ο Χάρρυ δεν μπορούσε να βρει μια λύση, μέχρι που είχε προσέξει ένα αερόστατο παρατήρησης των Γερμανών, αγκυροβολημένο όχι πολύ μακριά από το χαράκωμα τους. Παρότι θα ήταν πάλι μεγάλο το ρίσκο να το φτάσουν και να το ανεβάσουν στον αέρα προτού τους κάνουν κόσκινο οι Γερμανοί με τα πολυβόλα τους, ήταν αποφασισμένοι να προσπαθήσουν.

Η ευκαιρία τους είχε παρουσιαστεί εκείνο το δειλινό, με το ξέσπασμα μιας καταρρακτώδης βροχής. Με την ορατότητα περιορισμένη λόγω της πυκνής ομίχλης, θα είχαν κάλυψη από τους Γερμανούς σκοπευτές που περιπολούσαν εκεί έξω, ώστε να φτάσουν το αερόστατο. Μόλις η καταιγίδα είχε επιδεινωθεί αρκετά και με τους περισσότερους στρατιώτες του χαρακώματος τους έξω σε έφοδο, ο Χάρρυ έδωσε την εντολή να ξεκινήσουν.

Πλησιάζοντας την είσοδο του καλυβιού, είδαν έναν μοναχικό φρουρό που καθόταν σκοπιά εκεί, με τη πλάτη του γυρισμένη, χαζεύοντας ένα σπαθί αξιωματικού. Ο Χάρρυ άφρισε, αναγνωρίζοντας το – ήταν το δικό του σπαθί, το οποίο του είχαν κατασχέσει οι Γερμανοί όταν τον πήραν αιχμάλωτο, μαζί με τα υπόλοιπα υπάρχοντα του. Αυτός ο αχρείος Γερμαναράς το είχε κρατήσει για τρόπαιο, σκέφτηκε. Αλλά δεν θα το χαιρόταν για πολύ ακόμη.

Ξαφνικά, ο Χάρρυ όρμισε μπροστά, αρπάζοντας τον φρουρό από το λαιμό. Ο Σλέιν και ο Μικ τον βοήθησαν και του ακινητοποίησαν τα χέρια. Σε λίγο, ο Γερμανός κειτόταν νεκρός μέσα στη λάσπη με σπασμένο σβέρκο. Ο Χάρρυ πήρε πίσω το σπαθί του και το ξανάβαλε στη θήκη της ζώνης του όπου και άνηκε. Οι άντρες του έψαξαν βιαστικά το πτώμα, παίρνοντας το σακίδιο και τα όπλα του Γερμανού, τα οποία θα χρειάζονταν για τη διαφυγή τους.

Σκυφτοί ώστε να μην τους δουν, βγήκαν αθόρυβα από το χαράκωμα, προς τα όπου ήλπιζαν βρισκόταν ακόμη το αερόστατο, περιμένοντας για να τους πάρει μακριά από εδώ.

Προχωρώντας ξαπλωτοί, διέσχισαν το λιβάδι, το οποίο ήταν γεμάτο με τα πτώματα πολλών Συμμάχων στρατιωτών, οι οποίοι είχαν πέσει θύμα των Γερμανικών πολυβόλων. Η δυσωδία των δεκάδων πτωμάτων σε αποσύνθεση, καθώς και το θέαμα τόσων ανθρώπων να κείτονται ξεκοιλιασμένοι, διαμελισμένοι και κομματιασμένοι, τροφή για τους αρουραίους που τσιμπολογούσαν ασταμάτητα τις σορούς τους, τους έκανε να θέλουν να κάνουν εμετό. Ωστόσο, συγκρατήθηκαν, ξέροντας πολύ καλά πως εάν τους τσάκωνε ο εχθρός τώρα, θα τους έστελναν να κάνουν παρέα σε αυτούς τους φουκαράδες.

Συνέχισαν το δρόμο τους προς το ανάχωμα όπου οι Γερμανοί είχαν το αερόστατο. Μέσα σε αυτή την καταιγίδα, ήταν σχεδόν αδύνατο να δουν τίποτα, προχωρώντας κυριολεκτικά στα τυφλά. Ο Χάρρυ άρχισε να ανησυχεί. Μήπως το είχαν προσπεράσει το αερόστατο, ή οι Γερμανοί το είχαν μετακινήσει; Τότε, σαν από θαύμα, το είδε!

Λίγο παραπέρα, φαινόταν η σκιά της σφαιρικής μορφής του αγκυροβολημένου αερόστατου στον αέρα, που πήγαινε πέρα δώθε από τον άνεμο. Ο Χάρρυ έγνεψε τους άντρες του να σταματήσουν καθώς είδε τη μισή ντουζίνα στρατιώτες που βρίσκονταν σε σκοπιά κοντά στο ανάχωμα με ένα πολυβόλο Lewis, φυλώντας το αερόστατο. Οι Σύμμαχοι κρύφτηκαν πίσω από κάτι αμμόσακους.

«Δεν μπορούμε να τους αιφνιδιάσουμε με μόνο ένα τουφέκι και ένα πιστόλι,» είπε ο Χάρρυ, «Με αυτό το πολυβόλο που έχουν, θα μας κάνουν κομμάτια.»

«Μήπως να πηγαίναμε πίσω και να μαζέψουμε περισσότερα όπλα από εκείνους τους φουκαράδες;» πρότεινε ο Σλέιν, αναφερόμενος φυσικά στους νεκρούς στρατιώτες πίσω στο λιβάδι, «Ίσως να υπάρχει κάτι που μπορούμε να χρησιμοποιήσουμε…» Αλλά ο Χάρρυ του κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι.

«Δεν έχουμε αρκετό χρόνο. Οποιοδήποτε λεπτό τώρα, κάποιος θα επιστρέψει στο χαράκωμα και θα καταλάβει πως το σκάσαμε. Σύντομα, κάθε Γερμανός εδώ τριγύρω θα βρίσκεται ξωπίσω μας. Αυτό που χρειαζόμαστε είναι έναν αντιπερισπασμό. Για σταθείτε…»

Ψάχνοντας μέσα στο σακίδιο που είχαν κλέψει από το νεκρό φρουρό τους, βρήκε μια χειροβομβίδα. Τραβώντας την περόνη, την έριξε, αλλά όχι προς τους Γερμανούς φρουρούς. Η χειροβομβίδα έπεσε λίγο παραπέρα, όπου εξεράγει με ένα δυνατό κρότο. Το κόλπο έπιασε. Οι κατατρομαγμένοι Γερμανοί, νομίζοντας πως δέχονταν επίθεση, έστρεψαν το πολυβόλο τους προς την κατεύθυνση από όπου είχε ακουστεί η έκρηξη, στέλνοντας ένα κύμα σφαίρες, χωρίς να ξέρουν πως πυροβολούσαν στο τίποτα. Πριν μπορέσουν να καταλάβουν πως ήταν παγίδα, ο Χάρρυ και οι άντρες του έπεσαν καταπάνω τους από πίσω, ανοίγοντας πυρ.

Έχοντας σπαταλήσει τα πυρομαχικά τους και χωρίς να έχουν χρόνο να ξαναγεμίσουν τα όπλα τους, οι Γερμανοί άρχισαν να πέφτουν σαν τις μύγες. Σε λιγότερο από ένα λεπτό, και οι έξι τους κείτονταν νεκροί στο έδαφος, όπως τα θύματα τους έξω στο λιβάδι. Ο Χάρρυ και οι άντρες του όμως δεν είχαν χρόνο να γλεντήσουν τη νίκη τους γιατί οι πυροβολισμοί τους είχαν ακουστεί. Ήδη μπορούσαν να ακούσουν τις φωνές και τους πυροβολισμούς που πλησίαζαν από όλες τις κατευθύνσεις. Κατέφθαναν ενισχύσεις και σε λίγο όλη η περιοχή θα ήταν φίσκα με Γερμανούς. Έπρεπε να φύγουν από εδώ αμέσως.

«Τρέξτε για τις ζωές σας!» φώναξε ο Χάρρυ στους συντρόφους του, «Όλοι ανεβείτε στο αερόστατο!»

Αφήνοντας πίσω τους τα πτώματα των φρουρών, οι άντρες άρπαξαν τις πλευρές του καλαθιού και επιβιβάστηκαν βιαστικοί-βιαστικοί στο αερόστατο. Ο Σλέιν πήγε πρώτος, ακολουθούμενος από τον Άινταν, τον Ντάνυ και τον Μικ. Ο Χάρρυ ήταν έτοιμος να επιβιβαστεί και αυτός, όταν ξαφνικά, ένας από τους φρουρούς που τους είχε ξεφύγει, εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά, αιφνιδιάζοντας τον.

Χτυπώντας τον στο στόμα με την κάννη του όπλου του, σκαρφάλωσε μέσα στο καλάθι, προσπαθώντας να εμποδίσει την διαφυγή. Αλλά οι άντρες του Χάρρυ ήταν περισσότεροι και τον έβγαλαν γρήγορα εκτός μάχης με ένα δυνατό χτύπημα στο κεφάλι. Ο Χάρρυ σηκώθηκε όρθιος, φτύνοντας αίμα από το ματωμένο χείλος του, καθώς και άλλοι Γερμανοί εμφανίστηκαν μέσα από την ομίχλη.

«Κόψτε τα σχοινιά!»

Τραβώντας το σπαθί του, έκοψε τον πρώτο από τους τρεις κάβους που κρατούσαν το αερόστατο δεμένο στο έδαφος. Ο Σλέιν ακολούθησε το παράδειγμα του και έκοψε τον δεύτερο κάβο με μια λόγχη, ενώ ο Άινταν έκοψε τον τρίτο με το σουγιά του. Το αερόστατο, ελεύθερο πια, άρχισε να σηκώνεται.

Ο Χάρρυ που δεν είχε προλάβει να ανέβει, βρέθηκε να κρέμεται στο κενό, κρατώντας την άκρη του κομμένου κάβου για να μην πέσει. Οι άντρες του τον άρπαξαν από τα χέρια και τον τράβηξαν μέσα στο αερόστατο. Στο επόμενο δευτερόλεπτο, οι σφαίρες άρχισαν να έρχονται από το έδαφος. Οι Γερμανοί προσπαθούσαν να τους καταρρίψουν, παρά να τους αφήσουν να ξεφύγουν με το πολύτιμο αερόστατο τους.

«Ελαφρώστε το καλάθι! Πρέπει να πάρουμε περισσότερο ύψος!»

Πέταξαν μερικούς από τους αμμόσακους, οι οποίοι, σαν ιπτάμενα λιθάρια, χτύπησαν πολλούς από τους στρατιώτες από κάτω στο κεφάλι. Οι υπόλοιποι όμως συνέχισαν να πυροβολούν χωρίς δισταγμό, αποφασισμένοι να ξεκάνουν αυτούς τους κλέφτες δραπέτες μία και καλή. Ο Χάρρυ χλόμιασε. Αν τρυπούσε το αερόστατο, θα έπεφταν στο έδαφος και θα ήταν το τέλος.

«Είμαστε ακόμα πολύ χαμηλά!» φώναξε, «Ανταποδώστε πυρ!»

Με μονάχα ένα τουφέκι, δυο πιστόλια και ελάχιστα πυρομαχικά για να υπερασπιστούν τη ζωή τους, άρχισαν να ρίχνουν στους Γερμανούς, αλλά εκείνα τα πεισματάρικα ρεμάλια συνέχισαν να προσπαθούν να τους καταρρίψουν, μέχρι που ο Χάρρυ έσκισε έναν από τους αμμόσακους, στέλνοντας ένα σύννεφο άμμου μέσα στα μάτια των στρατιωτών, τυφλώνοντας πολλούς και στέλνοντας τους υπόλοιπους σε φυγή.

Σύντομα, ο ήχος των πυροβολισμών σταμάτησε καθώς ανέβηκαν σε ασφαλές υψόμετρο, εκτός της εμβέλειας βολής του εχθρού, και μπόρεσαν να ανασάνουν. Τότε ο Χάρρυ πρόσεξε τον αναίσθητο Γερμανό που είχαν ξεχάσει στο πάτωμα του καλαθιού.

«Εντάξει, ας ξεφορτωθούμε αυτό το απόβρασμα!»

Σηκώνοντας τον όρθιο, ήταν έτοιμοι να τον ρίξουν στο κενό, αλλά ξαφνικά δίστασαν. Βρίσκονταν ήδη σχεδόν δυο χιλιόμετρα ψηλά, κάτι το οποίο θα σήμαινε έναν φρικτό και απάνθρωπο θάνατο για τον Γερμανό. Τότε κατάλαβαν πως είχαν ένα ακόμη μεγαλύτερο πρόβλημα: στη βιασύνη τους να ξεφύγουν, δεν είχαν λάβει υπόψη τους το γεγονός ότι _δεν είχαν πιλότο_! Κανένας τους δεν είχε ιδέα πώς να πιλοτάρει αυτό το μαραφέτι που τους κρατούσε στον αέρα. Το να ανεβάσουν το αερόστατο ψηλά, κόβοντας τα σχοινιά του ήταν αρκετά εύκολο, αλλά να το κατεβάσουν πάλι ήταν άλλη ιστορία.

«Μήπως αυτός ο τύπος ξέρει κάτι περισσότερο από αερόστατα;» ρώτησε ο Άινταν, «Μήπως κάνουμε καμιά συμφωνία μαζί του;» Παρότι ο Χάρρυ δεν του πολυάρεσε η ιδέα να κάνει συμφωνίες με έναν Γερμανό, του οποίου οι συμπατριώτες είχαν σπείρει ανελέητα τον φόβο και το τρόμο σε όλη την Ευρώπη τόσα χρόνια, κατάλαβε πως δεν είχαν άλλη επιλογή.

«Πολύ καλά, δέστε τον!» διέταξε τον Ντάνυ, ο οποίος, χαμογελώντας θριαμβευτικά, έδεσε τα χέρια του Γερμανού με λίγο περίσσιο σχοινί που είχε βρει. Με τον 'φιλοξενούμενο' τους ακινητοποιημένο, γύρισαν να ελέγξουν τις προμήθειές τους.

Όσο αφορά τον οπλισμό, είχαν το τουφέκι, το οποίο ήταν άδειο, τα δυο πιστόλια, με δυο σφαίρες το καθένα, το σπαθί του Χάρρυ και η λόγχη του Σλέιν. Όσο για προμήθειες, τα δυο Γερμανικά σακίδια (εκείνο του φρουρού τους και το άλλο του αιχμαλώτου τους) είχαν λίγες στρατιωτικές μερίδες σε κονσέρβες, όπως λουκάνικο, φασόλια και γαλέτες, αρκετά να τους φτάσουν για τρεις μέρες, και τα παγούρια τους ήταν γεμάτα. Μια μικρή λάμπα κηροζίνης θα τους έδινε φως για τη νύχτα και μια πυξίδα τσέπης ήταν το μόνο όργανο πλοήγησης τους. Με άλλα λόγια, τα απολύτως ελάχιστα, με τα οποία θα έπρεπε να τα βγάλουν πέρα μέχρι να φτάσουν πίσω από τις γραμμές των Συμμάχων, όπου θα ήταν ασφαλείς. Τώρα έμενε μόνο να αποφασίσουν το προορισμό τους.

«Λοιπόν, που πηγαίνουμε τώρα, κ. Λοχαγέ;»

Προτού μπορέσει να τους απαντήσει ο Χάρρυ, ο Γερμανός στο πάτωμα άρχισε να συνέρχεται. Ο Χάρρυ τον κοίταξε με ένα αυστηρό βλέμμα, ενώ ο Σλέιν είχε το πιστόλι του έτοιμο, σε περίπτωση που αυτός ο ύπουλος μασκαράς επιχειρούσε τίποτα.

«Είσαι αιχμάλωτος μου,» είπε ο Χάρρυ, «Λέγε, όνομα και βαθμό!» Ο Γερμανός δεν μίλησε, διστάζοντας. Ο Ντάνυ τον κοίταξε, προσπαθώντας να μην γελάσει.

«Τι τρέχει με σένα, φίλε; Κατάπιες τη γλώσσα σου ή απλώς δεν ξέρεις Αγγλικά;»

«Ναι, ξέρω,» του απάντησε τελικά ο Γερμανός σε τέλεια αγγλικά, αλλά με μια βαθιά Γερμανική προφορά, «Λοχίας Χάνς Βον Μπάιτς, του στρατού του Κάιζερ Γουλιέλμου Β' της Γερμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας. Δεν σας λέω τίποτε άλλο!» Αυτό ήταν μεγάλο λάθος. Στη στιγμή, ο Χάρρυ, του οποίου δεν του είχε διαφύγει ο απειλητικός τόνος της φωνής του, άρπαξε τον Γερμανό Λοχία από το γιακά και τον έσπρωξε προς την άκρη του καλαθιού.

«Άκου προσεχτικά, στρατιώτη! Έχεις ακούσει πως οι ναυτικοί της αρχαιότητας πέταγαν τους λαθρεπιβάτες στη θάλασσα;» ρώτησε ψυχρά, «Ε, λοιπόν, άλλη μια απειλή να ακούσω από εσένα και θα στείλω να τους κάνεις παρέα! Η μόνη διαφορά είναι πως δεν βρισκόμαστε στη θάλασσα, αλλά δύο χιλιόμετρα πάνω από τη γη! Μπήκες στο νόημα, Γερμαναρά;» Εάν ήθελε ο Βον Μπάιτς να έρθει μαζί τους, τώρα έπρεπε να του ξεκαθαρίσουν εξαρχής ποιος έκανε κουμάντο εδώ πέρα.

«Εκεί που θέλει να καταλήξει ο Λοχαγός, Λοχία,» είπε ο Άινταν, πιο διπλωματικά από ότι ο Χάρρυ, «Είναι ότι εάν ξέρεις τίποτα για αερόστατα, τότε μπορείς να μείνεις. Αλλιώς, σε περιμένει μια ελεύθερη πτώση!» Παρότι ο Βον Μπάιτς διατηρούσε την ψυχραιμία του, χλόμιασε με τη σκέψη της 'ελεύθερης πτώσης'. Δεν ήταν ωραίος τρόπος να πεθάνει, αυτό ήταν σίγουρο. Τελικά, ξαναμίλησε.

«Ξέρω να το λειτουργώ, αφού είμαι ο μηχανικός που το συναρμολόγησε,» τους είπε, «Ωστόσο, δεν μπορώ να σας εγγυηθώ μια ασφαλή προσγείωση. Με τέτοιο άνεμο, θα γίνουμε λιώμα μόλις ακουμπήσουμε το έδαφος.» Ξανακοίταξε τον Χάρρυ, «Προσφέρεις αμνηστία, Λοχαγέ;»

«Αρκετά, Λοχία!» του είπε με αυστηρό ύφος ο Χάρρυ. Ο Γερμανός συνέχισε να τον κοιτάζει κατάματα.

«Καλώς, τώρα ακούστε και τους δικούς μου όρους,» είπε, «Εάν δεν κάνω λάθος, η καταιγίδα μας παρασέρνει νότια. Μπορεί λοιπόν να πέσουμε σε δικούς σας ή σε δικούς μου. Όπου και αν είναι, κανείς δεν είναι αιχμάλωτος κανενός μόλις προσγειωθούμε. Ο καθένας μας θα τραβήξει το δρόμο του χωρίς συζητήσεις για πολιτικά! Αλλιώς, _κε Λοχαγέ_ ,» είπε, τονίζοντας ειρωνευτικά το όνομα, «Μπορώ κάλλιστα να αφήσω να σας παρασύρει ο άνεμος μέχρι τον άλλο κόσμο!» Έδειξε τα δεμένα χέρια του στο Χάρρυ, ο οποίος έπιασε το νόημα. Ο φιλοξενούμενος του ήθελε μια ανακωχή, να μην τον μεταχειρίζονται σαν αιχμάλωτο. Τελικά, ο Χάρρυ υποχώρησε.

«Πολύ καλά, ελευθερώστε τον!»

Παρότι ήταν λίγο διστακτικός, ο Ντάνυ υπάκουσε και έκοψε το σκοινί με το οποίο είχε δέσει τα χέρια του Βον Μπάιτς με τη λόγχη του Σλέιν. Ο Βον Μπάιτς κάθισε λίγο παραπέρα από τους υπόλοιπους συνταξιδιώτες του, με τους οποίους είχε κολλήσει, είτε του άρεσε είτε όχι. Εκείνοι τον απέφευγαν, μένοντας όσο μακριά του μπορούσαν μέσα στο στενό καλάθι του αερόστατου.

Έτσι λοιπόν, στις 23 Μαρτίου 1917, το ταξίδι ξεκίνησε. Έξι άντρες – δυο Βρετανοί, ένας Γερμανός, ένας Ρώσος, ένας Αυστραλός και ένας Αμερικάνος, μέσα στο μικρό αερόστατο τους, βρέθηκαν στο έλεος του ανέμου, ο τελικός προορισμός τους άγνωστος.

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Ορίστε και η ενότητα 2. Παρακαλώ, αφήστε και κανένα σχόλιο!


	3. Στο Έλεος του Ανέμου

Παρότι τις αισιόδοξες εκτιμήσεις του Χάρρυ, πήρε μια ολόκληρη μέρα μέχρι να κοπάσει η καταιγίδα. Το αερόστατο και οι έξι επιβάτες του βρίσκονταν στο έλεος του ανέμου. Όποτε υπήρχε ένα κενό στα μαύρα σύννεφα, έβλεπαν ισοπεδωμένες πόλεις και καμένα δάση, όπου ο πόλεμος συνεχιζόταν. Καθώς κρατιούνταν από τα σχοινιά για τη ζωή τους, προσεύχοντας να μην διαλυθεί το αερόστατο, η ομάδα του Χάρρυ απορούσε, που θα τους παρέσερνε άραγε ο άνεμος;

Το πρωί της δεύτερης μέρας, η κακοκαιρία επιτέλους πέρασε. Ο Χάρρυ ξύπνησε από τις φωνές του καταχαρούμενου Ντάνυ, «Κ. Λοχαγέ, κοιτάξτε!» Κοιτάζοντας από την άκρη του καλαθιού, ο Χάρρυ γούρλωσε τα μάτια του από την έκπληξη. Δεν βρίσκονταν πια πάνω από τη γη, αλλά πάνω από τη θάλασσα! Οι σύντροφοι του όλοι έμειναν με ανοιχτό το στόμα. Τελικά, ο Σλέην μίλησε.

«Θέλετε να πείτε πως φύγαμε εντελώς από την Ευρώπη; Βρισκόμαστε πάνω από τη Μεσόγειο;» Δίπλα του, ο Μίκ μουρμούριζε κάτι στα Ρώσικα, ενώ ο Βον Μπάιτς είπε μια βρισιά στα Γερμανικά. Είχαν ξεφύγει από τα χαρακώματα, αυτό ήταν σίγουρο. Αλλά τώρα, ήταν παγιδευμένοι, να επιπλέουν αβοήθητοι πάνω από τη απέραντη Μεσόγειο θάλασσα. Αλλά ο Χάρρυ πάντα ήταν αισιόδοξος.

«Κοιτάξτε και τη θετική πλευρά, κύριοι,» είπε, διατηρώντας τη ψυχραιμία του, «Πέρασε πια ο κίνδυνος να πέσουμε σε εχθρικό έδαφος. Έχουμε φύγει οριστικά από το Δυτικό Μέτωπο!» Ο Σλέην, ο Ντάνυ, ο Άινταν και ο Μίκ ζητωκραύγασαν, αλλά ο Βον Μπάιτς δεν φαινόταν και πολύ χαρούμενος.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω για πιο λόγο χαίρεστε τόσο πολύ, κύριοι,» τους είπε με αυστηρό ύφος, «Λιποταχτούμε από τους στρατούς μας. Προδίδουμε τον όρκο τιμής μας ως στρατιώτες!» Οι Σύμμαχοι τον κοίταξαν με αηδία. Ο Γερμανός λοχίας δεν ήταν και πολύ αγαπητός φιλοξενούμενος. Για μια ομάδα στρατιωτών που είχαν μόλις ξεφύγει από αιχμαλωσία, το να τους συνοδεύει ένας Γερμαναράς, ακόμη και αν δεν ασκούσε καμία απολύτως εξουσία ανάμεσα τους, ήταν κατιτί δύσκολο να αποδεχτούν. Μπορεί ο Βον Μπάιτς να μην τους δημιουργούσε προβλήματα, αλλά η παρουσία του και μόνο άφηνε τους άντρες του Χάρρυ καχύποπτους.

«Κοιτάξτε, βλέπω ξηρά μπροστά!» φώναξε ξαφνικά ο Ντάνυ, δείχνοντας κάτι στον ορίζοντα που, από μακριά, έμοιαζε με νησί. Ο Χάρρυ ένοιωσε τις ελπίδες του να επιστρέφουν. Εάν ήταν κατοικημένο και άνηκε σε μία ουδέτερη χώρα, τότε σύντομα θα ήταν ασφαλής. Αλλά ήταν πολύ ψηλά για να καταλάβουν που βρίσκονταν.

Σύμφωνα με την πυξίδα τους, ταξίδευαν νότια όλη την ώρα. Αλλά ένας πλευρικός άνεμος κατά τη διάρκεια της καταιγίδας θα μπορούσε εύκολα να τους είχε αλλάξει την πορεία χωρίς να το πάρουν είδηση. Ίσως ήταν η Κορσική, η Σαρδηνία ή μια από τις Βαλεαρίδες; Ή ο άνεμος τους είχε παρασύρει μέχρι τη Σικελία; Υπήρχε μόνο ένας τρόπος να μάθουν. Ο Χάρρυ γύρισε στον Βον Μπάιτς.

«Κατέβασε μας κάτω για θα ρίξουμε μια καλύτερη ματιά!»

Ο Βον Μπάιτς τράβηξε το σκοινί που άνοιγε την βαλβίδα εξόδου στην κορυφή του αερόστατου. Ακούστηκε ένα ελαφρύ σφύριγμα καθώς το φωταέριο άρχισε να ξεφεύγει και το αερόστατο άρχισε την κάθοδο του. Σε λίγο, είχαν κατέβει στο ενάμισι χιλιόμετρο, αρκετά χαμηλά ώστε να μπορούν να δουν από κοντά το νησί. Προς μεγάλη τους απογοήτευση, δεν ήταν παρά μια άγονη, ακατοίκητη βραχονησίδα στη μέση του πουθενά. Ξαφνικά, ο Χάρρυ πρόσεξε πως κατέβαιναν πολύ γρήγορα.

«Βον Μπάιτς, κλείσε τη βαλβίδα!» Ο Γερμανός λοχίας υπάκουσε, αλλά καθώς προσπάθησε να τη κλείσει, βρήκε ότι είχαν ένα μεγάλο πρόβλημα.

«Έχει φρακάρει! Δεν μπορώ να την κλείσω!» φώναξε, τραβώντας απεγνωσμένα το σχοινί χωρίς όμως να γίνεται τίποτα. Το αέριο συνέχιζε να ξεφεύγει ασταμάτητα. Έπεφταν κυριολεκτικά από τον ουρανό προς την απέραντη θάλασσα από κάτω, με κίνδυνο να πνιγούν.

«Είναι ανώφελο,» είπε ο Βον Μπάιτς, «Κάποιος πρέπει να ανέβει πάνω να την κλείσει χειροκίνητα!»

«Ανεβαίνω πάνω!» είπε αμέσως ο Χάρρυ, «Εσείς πετάξτε τους υπόλοιπους αμμόσακους και ότι άλλο δεν μας είναι απαραίτητο!» Χωρίς να χάσει δευτερόλεπτο, ανέβηκε μέσα στο δίχτυ, σκαρφαλώνοντας μέχρι την κορυφή του μπαλονιού. Τον έπιασε κρύος ιδρώτας – ποτέ δεν του άρεσαν τα ύψη και φοβόταν πως αν κοιτάξει κάτω, θα έχανε τις αισθήσεις του και θα έπεφτε.

Τελικά, έφτασε μέχρι την κορυφή. Ήταν σαν να βρίσκεται πάνω σε μια γιγαντιαία φουσκωτή μπάλα που επέπλεε ενάμιση χιλιόμετρο πάνω από τη γη. Στο κέντρο, είδε την στριφτή βαλβίδα εξόδου από όπου ξέφευγε το αέριο. Μπορούσε να δει πως το σκοινί ελέγχου που ήταν ενωμένο στη βαλβίδα είχε μπλεχτεί, με αποτέλεσμα να έχει κολλήσει η βαλβίδα στο ανοικτό. Αρπάζοντας τη, την έστριψε με όλη του τη δύναμη για να τη κλείσει. Η βαλβίδα ήταν σφιχτή, αναγκάζοντας τον Χάρρυ να την κάνει πέρα-δώθε, προσπαθώντας απεγνωσμένα να τη κλείσει. Αυτό ήταν μεγάλο σφάλμα.

«Άντε, ρε άτιμο… Αχ!»

Ξαφνικά, το καπάκι της καταπονημένης βαλβίδας ξεκόλλησε από την υποδοχή του. Χάνοντας την ισορροπία του, ο Χάρρυ βρέθηκε στο κενό – ίσαμε πρόλαβε και άρπαξε το σκοινί της βαλβίδας, γλιτώνοντας φτηνά από φρικτό θάνατο, ειρωνικά σαν και αυτόν που είχαν σκεφτεί νωρίτερα για τον Βον Μπάιτς.

Κοιτάζοντας πάνω, είδε ο Γερμανός λοχίας είχε αρπάξει εγκαίρως την άλλη άκρη του σκοινιού και αυτός και οι υπόλοιποι άντρες του τραβούσαν με όλη τους τη δύναμη. Τον ανέβασαν πάλι μέσα στο καλάθι. Χλομιασμένος και η καρδιά του να τρέχει σαν τρελή, κοίταξε τον Βον Μπάιτς που του είχε μόλις σώσει το τομάρι του.

«Σε ευχαριστώ Βον Μπάιτς,» μουρμούρισε, παίρνοντας βαθιές ανάσες ανακούφισης, «Χαίρομαι ειλικρινά που σε άφησα να έρθεις μαζί μας. Σου είμαι πραγματικά ευγνώμων.»

«Φοβάμαι πως δεν θα μας ωφελήσει και σε πολλά, κε Λοχαγέ,» απάντησε κατσούφικα ο Βον Μπάιτς, κοιτάζοντας το σπασμένο καπάκι της κατεστραμμένης βαλβίδας που κρεμόταν σκόρπιο στην άκρη του σκοινιού, ενώ κανονικά έπρεπε να είναι ενωμένο στην κορυφή του αερόστατου. Παρότι ο Χάρρυ την είχε κλείσει, τώρα ήταν κλεισμένη μόνιμα, «Η βαλβίδα που ξήλωσες ήταν το μόνο σύστημα ελέγχου που είχαμε, ανόητε! Τώρα, δεν μπορούμε να κατέβουμε πια!»

Κανένας τους δεν σκέφτηκε να αντιμιλήσει στον λοχία για την έλλειψη σεβασμού του προς ανώτερο του, καθώς η σκληρή πραγματικότητα της κατάστασης τους έγινε αντιληπτή. Ήταν καταδικασμένοι να συνεχίσουν να επιπλέουν αβοήθητοι στον αέρα μέχρι το σακατεμένο αερόστατο τους να έπεφτε από μόνο του, εάν έπεφτε ποτέ.

Πέρασε άλλη μια μέρα. Με το αερόστατο πια εκτός ελέγχου, ο Χάρρυ είχε δώσει διαταγή να κάνουν αυστηρή οικονομία στις λιγοστές προμήθειες τους. Με τα γεύματα τους να έχουν μειωθεί στο ένα τέταρτο της ποσότητας που χρειαζόταν καθημερινά ο άνθρωπος μόνο για να επιβιώσει, η κακοδιαθεσία και η απελπισία είχαν κυριεύσει τους έξι ταξιδιώτες.

Ο Άινταν προσπαθούσε να μην σκέφτεται την πείνα του γράφοντας στο ημερολόγιο του, αλλά σύντομα είχε ξεμείνει από λέξεις. Ο Βον Μπάιτς και ο Ντάνυ φαίνονταν να είχαν αποδεχτεί τη μοίρα τους. Ο Μίκ και ο Σλέην, αντιθέτως, συνεχώς κατηγορούσαν το Χάρρυ για την ατυχία τους.

«Ώστε αυτό είναι το αλάνθαστο σχέδιο απόδρασης σου; Ξεφύγαμε από το πόλεμο μόνο για να πεθάνουμε από πείνα και δίψα εδώ πάνω; Μας οδήγησες σε μια παγίδα θανάτου, Λοχαγέ!»

«Δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε κάτι;» ρώτησε ο Άινταν, «Ίσως, εάν ανοίξουμε μια τρύπα στο αερόστατο;» Μα ο Βον Μπάιτς του κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι.

«Δεν θα μπορούσαμε να ελέγξουμε την κάθοδο μας έτσι, Χερ Στόουν. Θα συντριβούμε!»

Την αυγή της τρίτης μέρας στον αέρα ξαναείδαν στεριά. Η ακτή μιας απέραντης ηπείρου απλωνόταν μπροστά τους. Μπορούσαν να δουν μια παραθαλάσσια πόλη, με κτίρια που θύμιζαν Αραβικά τζαμιά, καθώς και ένα φρούριο Ευρωπαϊκής αρχιτεκτονικής στο κέντρο της πόλης.

«Που νομίζετε ότι είμαστε;» ρώτησε ο Μίκ, «Ποια πόλη να είναι άραγε;»

«Ίσως είναι το Μαρόκο,» είπε σκεφτικά ο Άινταν, κοιτάζοντας τα Αραβικά τζαμιά. Αλλά ο Χάρρυ, που είχε παρατηρήσει τη Γαλλική σημαία στη κορυφή του φρουρίου, κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του.

«Κοντά πέσατε, κε Στόουν,» τους είπε, «Εάν δεν κάνω λάθος, αυτή η πόλη είναι το Αλγέρι. Υπηρέτησα ως λοχίας σε εκείνο το οχυρό το '14.»

«Βρισκόμαστε στην _Αλγερία_ , κε Λοχαγέ;» ρώτησε κατάπληκτος ο Ντάνυ, «Θέλετε να πείτε πως διασχίσαμε όλη τη Μεσόγειο; Ο άνεμος μας έφερε μέχρι την Αφρική; Απίστευτο…»

Δυστυχώς, η θέα της Γαλλικής αποικίας, ένα σίγουρο καταφύγιο για μια ομάδα χαμένων Συμμάχων στρατιωτών σαν και αυτούς, δεν τους καθησύχαζε και πολύ καθώς θυμήθηκαν πως δεν μπορούσαν να κατέβουν. Εν στο μεταξύ, ο άνεμος τους παρέσερνε μακριά, προς το εσωτερικό της ηπείρου. Ο Χάρρυ γύρισε στον Άινταν.

«Δώσε μου μια κενή σελίδα από το σημειωματάριο σου και το μολύβι σου. Γρήγορα!»

Τσαντισμένος που τον ανάγκαζε να χαλάσει το πολύτιμο σημειωματάριο του, ο Άινταν του έδωσε τη σελίδα. Ο Χάρρυ γρήγορα έγραψε ένα σημείωμα για το πώς είχαν δραπετεύσει από τα χαρακώματα, το όνομα και βαθμό του, καθώς και των συντρόφων του, και ότι ο άνεμος τους παρέσερνε νότια, προς τη Σαχάρα.

Τυλίγοντας το σαν τσιγάρο, το έχωσε μέσα σε ένα χρησιμοποιημένο φυσίγγι σφαίρας από τα όπλα τους και το πέταξε ακριβώς πάνω από το οχυρό, καθώς πέρασαν από πάνω του. Ίσως, εάν ήταν τυχεροί και το έβρισκε κάποιος, θα μπορούσαν να στείλουν βοήθεια να τους βρουν. Οι πιθανότητες να γίνει αυτό ήταν φυσικά σχεδόν μηδενικές, αλλά τουλάχιστον έδινε στους έξι συνταξιδιώτες μια μικρή ελπίδα.

Μέχρι την τέταρτη μέρα, κάθε ίχνος του πολιτισμού είχε χαθεί. Τώρα πια δεν υπήρχε απολύτως τίποτα στο έδαφος εκτός από ένα ατελείωτο τοπίο από αμμόλοφους, που ήταν η Σαχάρα. Ένας απέραντος ωκεανός από άγονη άμμο απλωνόταν μέχρι τα τέλη του ορίζοντα, σε όλες τις κατευθύνσεις.

Η κατάσταση είχε πάει πια από άσχημη σε απελπιστική. Όλα τα τρόφιμα και το νερό είχαν τελειώσει και εξακολουθούσαν να βρίσκονται παγιδευμένοι στον αέρα. Όχι και πως θα άλλαζε τίποτα εάν μπορούσαν να προσγειώσουν το αερόστατο. Απλώς θα ξέμεναν στα βάθη της μεγαλύτερης και πιο αφιλόξενης ερήμου του κόσμου, περιμένοντας να πεθάνουν από πείνα και δίψα.

Ο Χάρρυ καθόταν σιωπηλός, νιώθοντας εντελώς αβοήθητος. Ήταν όλοι τους χωρίς φαί και νερό για 24 ώρες και ήδη είχαν αρχίσει να υποφέρουν φρικτά. Σε καμιά δυο μέρες οι ήδη εξασθενημένες δυνάμεις τους θα τους εγκατέλειπαν και αυτό θα ήταν οριστικά το τέλος. Το μικρό αερόστατο τους συνέχιζε να αντέχει, καθώς ο άνεμος συνέχιζε να τους πηγαίνει βαθύτερα και βαθύτερα στην έρημο. Αλλά δεν θα κρατούσε για πολύ ακόμη.

Είχε νυχτώσει. Ο Χάρρυ προσπαθούσε να κοιμηθεί στο άβολο πάτωμα του καλαθιού δίπλα στους συντρόφους του, όταν ξαφνικά ακούστηκε ένα οικείο σφύριγμα, το οποίο του έκανε το αίμα να παγώσει. Η χαλασμένη βαλβίδα είχε ξανανοίξει και το αερόστατο έχανε αέριο.

«Ξυπνήστε! Τρύπησε το αερόστατο!»

Όλοι τους σηκώθηκαν πανικόβλητοι. Κοιτάζοντας από την άκρη, μπορούσαν να δουν ότι έπεφταν με γοργό ρυθμό. Επιτέλους, επέστρεφαν στη γη! Αλλά, ειρωνικά, το τελευταίο πράμα που ήθελαν τώρα ήταν να κατέβουν. Στο έδαφος, δεν υπήρχε τίποτα παρά ανοιχτή έρημος για εκατοντάδες χιλιόμετρα σε όλες τις κατευθύνσεις. Δεν είχαν τι παραμικρή ελπίδα να ξαναβρούν το πολιτισμό με τα πόδια.

«Θα πέσουμε στη μέση της ερήμου!» φώναξε κλαίγοντας ο Ντάνυ, σκεφτόντας τη μητέρα του πίσω στο Μάντσεστερ, «Θα πεθάνουμε εκεί έξω από τη δίψα!» Σε ένα τέταρτο περίπου, υπολόγιζε ο Χάρρυ, το αερόστατο θα έπεφτε στο έδαφος. Εάν δεν σκοτώνονταν στη συντριβή, τότε θα ξέμεναν σίγουρα σε αυτή τη γιγαντιαία παγίδα θανάτου που ήταν η Σαχάρα. Αλλά δεν το έβαζε κάτω τόσο εύκολα.

«Πετάξτε τα πάντα!» διέταξε, «Γρήγορα!»

«Και τα όπλα;» ρώτησε ο Σλέην, «Μπορεί να τα χρειαστούμε…» Ο Χάρρυ τον αγριοκοίταξε, «Θα μας είναι άχρηστα εάν πεθάνουμε καθηλωμένοι στη μέση της ερήμου! Εμπρός, ότι βρείτε, το πετάτε!»

Σε λίγο το καλάθι είχε αδειάσει από όλες τις αποσκευές του: τα δύο σακίδια, τα όπλα τους, ακόμη και το φανάρι, τα πέταξαν όλα. Το αερόστατο σταθεροποιήθηκε για λίγο, αλλά ήταν ανώφελο. Σε λίγο, έπεφταν και πάλι. Ο Βον Μπάιτς κοίταξε το Χάρρυ.

«Έχετε καμιά άλλη καλή ιδέα, κε Λοχαγέ; Αυτό μας κερδίζει μονάχα λίγα λεπτά.»

Ο Χάρρυ, έχοντας ξεμείνει εντελώς από ιδέες, ήταν έτοιμος να αποδεχθεί την ήττα τους, όταν ξαφνικά πρόσεξε κάτι στον ορίζοντα. Πλησίαζαν τα σύννεφα μιας δυνατής νεροποντής ακριβώς μπροστά τους. Καθώς χτύπησε ένας κεραυνός, το φως της λάμψης φανέρωσε κάτι που δεν φαινόταν στο σκοτάδι…

«Δέντρα!» φώναξε ο Χάρρυ, «Κοιτάξτε, υπάρχει μια όαση εκεί πέρα!» Προς μεγάλη τους τύχη, ο άνεμος τους παρέσερνε κατευθείαν προς τα εκεί. Αυτή η όαση, όποια και να ήταν και άσχετα εάν είχε άγρια ζώα ή εχθρικούς κατοίκους, ήταν η μόνη τους ελπίδα. «Σωθήκαμε!»

Καθώς πλησίαζαν, είδαν πως αυτή η 'όαση' βρισκόταν στη κορυφή ενός πελώριου οροπεδίου. Αυτό το οροπέδιο, που βρισκόταν στη μέση του πουθενά, το περιτριγύριζαν ψηλοί, σαν τοίχοι, γκρεμοί, που απλώνονταν για δεκάδες χιλιόμετρα. Η κορυφή του, σε αντίθεση με την υπόλοιπη αφιλόξενη έρημο, ήταν μια καταπράσινη σαβάνα. Για μια στιγμή, ο Χάρρυ θυμήθηκε το οροπέδιο που αναζητούσε εδώ έξω ο αδελφός του πριν χρόνια. Μπορούσε να είναι το ίδιο μέρος…; Οι φωνές του Σλέην τον γύρισαν στη πραγματικότητα.

«Σιγά που σωθήκαμε, κε Λοχαγέ! Δεν θα τα καταφέρουμε!»

«Και, λοιπόν, τι έγινε;» ρώτησε ο Άινταν, που ξεκάθαρα δεν έμπαινε στο νόημα, «Βλέπουμε την όαση από δω. Ας πέσουμε εδώ και θα περπατήσουμε την υπόλοιπη διαδρομή…»

«Όχι εάν δεν μπορούμε να σκαρφαλώσουμε εκείνους τους γκρεμούς,» του επισήμανε ο Βον Μπάιτς, δείχνοντας τους απότομους γκρεμούς που περιτριγύριζαν το οροπέδιο. Θα ήταν αδύνατο να σκαρφαλώσουν, για να φτάσουν τη βλάστηση που υπήρχε στη κορυφή. Με το ρυθμό κάθοδο τους, θα έχαναν το οροπέδιο με λίγες εκατοντάδες μέτρα. Έπρεπε να πάρουν περισσότερο ύψος.

«Βγάλτε τα πανωφόρια και τα καπέλα σας!» φώναξε ο Χάρρυ, «Αδειάστε τις τσέπες σας! Ότι και να γίνει, πρέπει να κρατήσουμε αυτό το πράγμα στον αέρα όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο!»

Με μοναδικό σκοπό ζωής τους πια να φτάσουν μέχρι εκείνο το οροπέδιο, ο Χάρρυ και οι άντρες του έβγαλαν τα βαριά πανωφόρια, τις ζώνες υπηρεσίας, τα καπέλα, ακόμη και τα γιλέκα τους, και τα πέταξαν από το αερόστατο. Άδειασαν ακόμη και τις τσέπες τους, πετάγοντας οτιδήποτε βαρύ, όπως τα πορτοφόλια, τους σουγιάδες, ακόμη και την πυξίδα τους. Αλλά, και πάλι, δεν αρκούσε.

«Δεν γίνεται τίποτα, κε Λοχαγέ!» φώναξε ο Ντάνυ, «Τι κάνουμε τώρα; Να ρίξουμε τον Γερμαναρά στο κενό;»

Ο Χάρρυ κοίταξε απελπισμένα τριγύρω για οτιδήποτε άλλο βαρύ που υπήρχε για να πετάξουν. Δεν είχε μείνει απολύτως τίποτα. Και δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να δεχτεί την ιδέα του Ντάνυ να πετάξουν τον Βον Μπάιτς, που ήταν εχθρός, από το αερόστατο για να σωθούν. Ήταν στρατιώτες, όχι φονιάδες!

Άντε, Χάρρυ, ρε κάθαρμα, σκέψου, σκέφτηκε, τραβώντας απελπισμένα τα μαλλιά του. Ξαφνικά, τη βρήκε τη λύση: το καλάθι!

«Σκαρφαλώστε όλοι σας πάνω στο δακτύλιο!» φώναξε, «Θα κόψουμε το καλάθι! Εμπρός, πάρτε τα πόδια σας!» Φυσικά, δεν άρεσε σε κανέναν η ιδέα να πετάξουν το μόνο μέρος όπου είχαν να καθίσουν μέσα στο αερόστατο, αλλά δεν υπήρχε άλλη λύση.

Οι έξι άντρες σκαρφάλωσαν πάνω στο λεπτό, μεταλλικό δακτύλιο που κρατούσε τις άκρες του σκοινένιου διχτιού του μπαλονιού ενωμένες. Οι πέντε στρατιώτες, συνηθισμένοι σε τέτοια πράγματα, δεν είχαν πρόβλημα και σκαρφάλωσαν σαν πίθηκοι. Όμως, ο φουκαράς ο Άινταν, που ήταν πολίτης και, ως εκ τούτου, δεν είχε τη καλή φυσική κατάσταση των συντρόφων του, δυσκολεύτηκε πάρα πολύ και λίγο έλειψε να τα παρατήσει.

«Δεν…δεν μπορώ να ανέβω!»

«Ή ανεβαίνεις αμέσως, ή πέφτεις με το καλάθι, άνθρωπε!» του φώναξε ο Χάρρυ, τραβώντας τον στρουμπουλό ρεπόρτερ από τα μανίκια, «Λοιπόν, τσακίσου και ανέβα!» Τα λόγια του Χάρρυ του έδωσαν κουράγιο και ο Άινταν επιτέλους κατάφερε με χίλια ζόρια να σκαρφαλώσει πάνω στο δακτύλιο με τους υπόλοιπους συντρόφους του. Χωρίς να χάσει ένα λεπτό παραπάνω, ο Χάρρυ τράβηξε το σπαθί του, το οποίο είχε κρατήσει για αυτό το λόγο, και έκοψε τα σχοινιά του καλαθιού. Το παρακολούθησαν καθώς έπεσε στο έδαφος μέσα σε ένα σύννεφο άμμου, όπου έγινε κομμάτια.

Βρίσκονταν πολύ κοντά στο οροπέδιο τώρα. Αλλά το παραμορφωμένο αερόστατο είχε χάσει πολύ αέριο και δεν μπορούσε να μείνει άλλο στον αέρα. Συνέχιζαν να πέφτουν. Όμως του είχε μείνει του Χάρρυ μια τελευταία, εσχάτη λύση.

«Θα ανέβω εκεί πάνω να κλείσω την διαρροή. Δώστε μου τα μαντήλια σας.» Ο Μίκ και ο Βον Μπάιτς του έδωσαν τα μαντήλια τους. Βάζοντας τα στην τσέπη του, ο Χάρρυ σκαρφάλωσε για δεύτερη φορά στην κορυφή του αερόστατου.

Φτάνοντας τη χαλασμένη βαλβίδα, είδε πως το πώμα είχε ξεκολλήσει και τώρα έχανε αέριο ασταμάτητα. Παίρνοντας ένα από τα μαντήλια, το έχωσε μέσα στη βαλβίδα όπου κανονικά βρισκόταν το πώμα, φράζοντας την. Με το δεύτερο μαντήλι, έδεσε σφιχτά το αυτοσχέδιο πώμα του μέσα στην υποδοχή. Το σφύριγμα του αερίου που διέφευγε σταμάτησε. Το αερόστατο σταμάτησε να πέφτει.

Κοιτάζοντας, είδε καθώς πέρασαν με ασφάλεια την άκρη του γκρεμού, περνώντας πάνω από το καταπράσινο οροπέδιο, μόλις λίγες δεκάδες μέτρα πάνω από το έδαφος. Τότε ένοιωσαν τις βίαιες αναταράξεις καθώς πέρασαν μέσα στην ομίχλη της καταιγίδας που υπήρχε πάνω από το οροπέδιο. Στο λεπτό, η θύελλα τους παρέσερνε σαν κλαδί στον άνεμο.

Μη μπορώντας να κατέβει πάλι κάτω, ο Χάρρυ κρατήθηκε γερά, νιώθοντας την παγωμένη βροχή που έπεφτε καταρρακτωδώς να τον μουσκεύει έως το κόκκαλο. Το νερό του έφερε μια ανακούφιση, καθώς άνοιξε το διψασμένο του στόμα, αφήνοντας τη βροχή να μουσκέψει τα ξεραμένα χείλη του. Αλλά το κρύο του μούδιαζε τα χέρια, μέχρι που δεν μπορούσε να κρατηθεί άλλο.

Ξαφνικά, το αερόστατο πέρασε μέσα από ένα κενό αέρος. Οι αναταράξεις έκαναν το Χάρρυ να χάσει την ισορροπία του. Προτού μπορέσει να κρατηθεί από κάπου, έπεσε από τη κορυφή του αερόστατου και βρέθηκε στο κενό. Οι κραυγές του, καθώς και αυτές των συντρόφων του, βούιξαν μέσα στα αυτιά του καθώς έπεσε μέσα από άδειο αέρα, προς το έδαφος.

«Κε Λοχαγέ! Κε Λοχαγέ…!»

Αλλά αντί να πέσει από μεγάλο υψόμετρο και να τον βρει ακαριαία ο θάνατος, χτύπησε το έδαφος πολύ νωρίτερα από ότι περίμενε. Από σύμπτωση, το αερόστατο έτυχε να περνάει ακριβώς πάνω από έναν ψηλό, μεγαλειώδη βράχο που στεκόταν στο κέντρο της σαβάνας, απαρατήρητο μέσα στο σκοτάδι και την ομίχλη. Αυτός ο βράχος του έσωσε τη ζωή.

Χωρίς να μπορεί να πιαστεί από κάπου, βρέθηκε να κατρακυλάει στην απότομη πλευρά του βράχου, χτυπώντας κάθε πέτρα και δέντρο στο διάβα του. Τελικά η κατρακύλα στη κόλαση τελείωσε και ο Χάρρυ βρέθηκε σωριασμένος στους πρόποδες του βράχου, αναίσθητος και μέσα στα αίματα. Ένας μισοπεθαμένος και εξασθενημένος άνθρωπος από το πουθενά είχε πατήσει το πόδι του στη Γη της Αγέλης.

Ψηλά στον ουρανό, το μισοδιαλυμένο αερόστατο, έχοντας απαλλαγεί από λίγο από το βάρος του με την διαρροή του τώρα πια φραγμένη, εξαφανίστηκε στον ορίζοντα προς τα δυτικά, παίρνοντας τους άλλους πέντε άντρες προς κάποιον άλλο, άγνωστο προορισμό.

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Συγγνώμη για την καθυστέρηση, αλλά η δουλειά μου δεν μου αφήνει πολύ ελεύθερο χρόνο. Επιτέλους, ξεκινάνε οι περιπέτειες του Χάρρυ στη Γη της Αγέλης! Παρακαλώ αφήστε και καμία κριτική.


	4. Ένα Οικείο Πρόσωπο

Ο βασιλιάς της Γης της Αγέλης Μουφάζα ξύπνησε με ένα δυνατό χασμουρητό που ακούστηκε σε ολόκληρη τη φωλιά. Ο Μουφάζα ήταν ένα μεγαλειώδες λιοντάρι, περίπου πέντε χρονών, με μια κόκκινη φουντωτή χαίτη και μια γερή φυσιογνωμία. Από τότε που κληρονόμησε το βασίλειο από τον μακαρίτη πια πατέρα του Αχάντι, εκτελούσε τα καθήκοντα του σαν διάδοχος του θρόνου των γαλαζοαίματων προγόνων του.

Δίπλα του, ήταν η βασίλισσα του, η Σαράμπι, μια παιδική του φίλη που είχε γίνει το ταίρι του λίγο αφότου είχε γίνει βασιλιάς. Το βασιλικό ζευγάρι ήταν άτεκνοι για χρόνια μέχρι που οι Μεγάλοι Βασιλιάδες του Παρελθόντος τους είχαν ευλογήσει με τον ερχομό ενός γιού, τον Σίμπα, που είχε γεννηθεί μόλις πριν λίγες εβδομάδες, στην αρχή της φετινής εποχής των βροχών.

Ο μοναδικός άλλος συγγενής του Μουφάζα ήταν ο θετός αδελφός του, ο Τάκα, γνωστός και με το παρατσούκλι του Σκάρ, ένα ορφανό λιονταράκι αλλοδαπής καταγωγής, το οποίο οι γονείς του Μουφάζα είχαν μαζέψει και είχαν αναθρέψει σαν δικό τους γιο.

Δυστυχώς, ο Σκάρ, σε αντίθεση με τον Μουφάζα, ήταν ένα ύπουλο και πονηρό λιοντάρι που συνεχώς εκνεύριζε τον μεγαλύτερο αδελφό του με την θρασύ και αυθάδη συμπεριφορά του. Καθώς ήταν ένα αδύνατο και άπειρο λιοντάρι, ο Σκάρ δεν άξιζε πολλά σαν κυνηγός, ούτε σαν πολεμιστής και ούτε καν σαν σύμβουλος. Η στάση του προς οποιονδήποτε καλύτερο από εκείνον ήταν πάντα γεμάτη κακία και ζήλεια, ειδικά προς τον αδελφό του. Για αυτό το λόγο και δεν είχε κανένα φίλο, εκτός από τη Ζίρα, μια εξίσου ύπουλη και γεμάτη κακία λέαινα, μόνο πιο σαδιστική και κακόβουλη από εκείνον. Οι δυο τους ζούσαν αποτραβηγμένοι από την υπόλοιπη αγέλη.

Ο Μουφάζα πάντα ανησυχούσε για την συμπεριφορά του αδελφού του και πως αυτό θα επηρέαζε την υπόλοιπη οικογένεια τους. Συχνά, είχε σκεφτεί να εξορίσει τον Σκάρ εάν δεν άλλαζε συμπεριφορά, αλλά, λόγο της συγγένειας τους, δεν μπορούσε να βρει το θάρρος να το κάνει. Γνώριζε πολύ καλά πως ο Σκάρ είχε φιλοδοξίες για το θρόνο, στον οποίο φυσικά δεν θα ανέβαινε ποτέ πια αφού ο Σίμπα ήταν ο νέος διάδοχος. Ακόμη και όταν ήταν οι δύο τους λιονταράκια, ο Σκάρ πάντα προσπαθούσε να πείσει τον πατέρα τους πως ήταν καλύτερος του, όπως με ένα δυσάρεστο συμβάν που ακόμη στοίχειωνε τον Μουφάζα μέχρι σήμερα.

Πριν χρόνια, όταν ο Μουφάζα ήταν ακόμη πρίγκιπας, ο Αχάντι είχε δεχτεί έναν μυστηριώδη επισκέπτη: έναν άνθρωπο, με τον οποίο τα λιοντάρια μπορούσαν να επικοινωνήσουν. Αυτός ο ξένος, ο Ρίτσαρντ είχε γίνει ο προσωπικός του σύμβουλος, καθώς και στενός φίλος του μικρού Μουφάζα και, σε χαμηλότερο βαθμό, του Σκάρ.

Για πολλούς μήνες, ο Ρίτσαρντ και ο υπηρέτης του ο Μακίντι ζούσαν σαν μέλη της αγέλης, λέγοντας τους όλες εκείνες τις υπέροχες ιστορίες για το μακρινό, μαγικό κόσμο τους, που υπήρχε πέρα από τα όρια του οροπεδίου των λιονταριών. Ο Μουφάζα νοσταλγούσε τότε να δει αυτό το μέρος που υπήρχε πέρα από τα γνωστά όρια του μικρού, απομονωμένου κόσμου της αγέλης τους. Τότε, μια μέρα, έτσι στα ξαφνικά, ο Ρίτσαρντ και ο Μακίντι είχαν εξαφανιστεί.

Σύντομα, η φρικτή αλήθεια είχε βγει στη φόρα, όταν ο Σκάρ είχε εμφανιστεί με μια άσχημη πληγή στο μάτι, η οποία ισχυριζόταν ήταν η δουλειά του Ρίτσαρντ. Είχε ραγίσει η καρδιά του Αχάντι όταν έμαθε πως ο Ρίτσαρντ τους είχε προδώσει στον εχθρό, τις ύαινες του απαγορευμένου Νεκροταφείου των Ελεφάντων, που βρισκόταν πέρα από τα βόρεια σύνορα της Γης της Αγέλης.

Σύμφωνα με όσα τους είπε, οι ύαινες είχαν υποσχεθεί στον Ρίτσαρντ τα πλούτη που αναζητούσε, σε ανταλλαγή για πλούσια θηράματα από τη Γη της Αγέλης. Ο Σκάρ τον είχε δει όταν πήγαινε για να κάνει την ανταλλαγή και, προσπαθώντας να τον σταματήσει, είχε δεχτεί επίθεση από την οποία είχε γλυτώσει φτηνά. Επίσης είχε προσθέσει πως ο Μουφάζα ήταν εκείνος που είχε πει στον Ρίτσαρντ για το Νεκροταφείο εξ' αρχής, βάζοντας τον σε ένα μοιραίο πειρασμό.

Παρότι αλήθευε το γεγονός ότι ο Μουφάζα είχε όντως πει στον Ρίτσαρντ για το Νεκροταφείο – ή μάλλον, πιο συγκεκριμένα, του είχε υπενθυμίσει για πιο λόγο ήταν επικίνδυνο και γιατί ο πατέρας του απαγόρευε αυστηρά να πλησιάζει κανείς εκεί – ολόκληρη η αγέλη είχε σοκαριστεί με τη 'προδοσία' του Ρίτσαρντ. Όταν εκείνος δεν επέστρεψε ποτέ, για να απολογηθεί, ο Αχάντι είχε καταλήξει στο δυσάρεστο συμπέρασμα πως, καταλαβαίνοντας πως δεν θα ήταν πια ευπρόσδεκτος στη Γη της Αγέλης, ο Ρίτσαρντ το είχε σκάσει. Προς μεγάλη του απογοήτευση, ο Αχάντι αναγκάστηκε να κηρύξει αυτόν που κάποτε εμπιστευόταν σαν αδελφό του, εξόριστο προδότη.

Ο Μουφάζα, παρότι δεν είχε κατηγορηθεί για το συμβάν, το είχε πάρει πολύ βαριά στη συνείδηση του, κατηγορώντας τον εαυτό του για ότι είχε συμβεί. Μεγαλώνοντας, είχε γίνει ένας υπεύθυνος και γενναίος αρχηγός, υπόσχοντας στον εαυτό του πως δεν θα ντρόπιαζε ποτέ ξανά την οικογένεια του. Μερικές φορές όμως, ήλπιζε πως ο Ρίτσαρντ θα επέστρεφε κάποια μέρα και πως οι φήμες περί προδοσίας θα αποδεικνύονταν ως ένα τραγικό λάθος.

Τα χρόνια πέρασαν και όταν ήρθε ο γιός του στο κόσμο, ο Μουφάζα είχε πια σχεδόν ξεχάσει τον Ρίτσαρντ. Είχε επιτέλους βρει τη θέση του στον Μεγάλο Κύκλο της Ζωής. Αλλά, σήμερα, όλα αυτά θα άλλαζαν…

Με τη βροχή να πέφτει καταρρακτωδώς έξω για μέρες τώρα, τα λιοντάρια της Αγέλης περνούσαν το περισσότερο καιρό τους μέσα στη φωλιά, με εξαίρεση τις λέαινες που βρίσκονταν στις καθημερινές τους αποστολές κυνηγιού. Μονάχα η Σαράμπι δεν κυνηγούσε πια, γιατί έπρεπε να φροντίσει το νεογέννητο γιό της. Η καλύτερη φίλη της, η Σαραφίνα είχε αναλάβει προσωρινά την ηγεσία ως αρχηγός των κυνηγών. Ήταν και εκείνη επίσης έγκυος και σύντομα θα γεννούσε.

Η Σαραφίνα, σε αντίθεση με τη Σαράμπι, δεν ήταν γεννημένη στη Γη της Αγέλης. Αυτή και το ταίρι της ήταν λιοντάρια-νομάδες που ζούσαν ταξιδεύοντας από μέρος σε μέρος. Τότε μια μέρα τους είχε βρει η τραγωδία όταν το ταίρι της και το πρώτο τους παιδί, ένας γιός, ο Μιχτού, είχαν χαθεί σε μια αμμοθύελλα. Η έγκυος Σαραφίνα, μόνη της πια στο κόσμο, είχε έρθει στη Γη της Αγέλης, ζητώντας καταφύγιο, όπου και την δέχτηκαν θερμά.

Σήμερα ήταν μια μέρα όπως κάθε άλλη. Οι περισσότερες λέαινες βρίσκονταν έξω στο κυνήγι, αφήνοντας τη βασιλική οικογένεια στην ησυχία τους. Ο Μουφάζα καθόταν δίπλα στη Σαράμπι, παρακολουθώντας καθώς εκείνη καθάριζε το γιό τους.

«Θυμίζει πολύ τον πατέρα του, δεν νομίζεις, αγάπη μου;» είπε συγκινημένη, κοιτάζοντας το γιό τους να νιαουρίζει, θέλοντας τη προσοχή της μητέρας του. Ο Μουφάζα την έτριψε τρυφερά στο λαιμό.

«Όχι, αγαπητή μου, θυμίζει _εσένα_.» Η Σαράμπι χαμογέλασε συγκινημένη. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ο Ζαζού, ο πιστός σύμβουλος και μπάτλερ του βασιλιά, μπήκε πετώντας. Αυτός και η οικογένεια του υπηρετούσαν πιστά την βασιλική οικογένεια για γενεές. Ένας αυστηρός και αξιοπρεπής βουκερώς που πίστευε στο νόμο και τη τάξη, ο Ζαζού ήταν και ο προσωπικός αγγελιοφόρος του βασιλιά, ό οποίος τον ενημέρωνε για οτιδήποτε προβλήματα στα οποία χρειαζόταν την άμεση επέμβαση του Μουφάζα, στιγμές όπως και τώρα.

«Μεγαλειότατε, οι κυνηγοί μόλις βρήκαν κάτι περίεργο. Καλύτερα να έρθετε αμέσως!»

Ζητώντας συγνώμη από την Σαράμπι, ο Μουφάζα ακολούθησε τρέχοντας τον Ζαζού έξω από την φωλιά. Αλλά, αντί να τον οδηγήσει έξω στη σαβάνα, ο σύμβουλος του τον οδήγησε πίσω από τον Περήφανο Βράχο, όπου ξεκινούσε ένα απότομο μονοπάτι το οποίο οδηγούσε στην κορυφή του μεγαλοπρεπούς βράχου. Εκεί, βρήκε τις λέαινες μαζεμένες γύρω από κάτι πεσμένο καταγής μέσα στη λάσπη. Περνώντας μέσα από το πλήθος για να δει καλύτερα, του κόπηκε το αίμα από την έκπληξη. Μπροστά του ήταν το ματωμένο και καταταλαιπωρημένο σώμα ενός ανθρώπου, τον οποίο ο Μουφάζα είχε να δει εδώ και τόσα πολλά χρόνια.

«Οι Μεγάλοι Βασιλιάδες του Παρελθόντος να μας φυλούν!» αναφώνησε, «Είναι ο Ρίτσαρντ!»

Πολλές από τις λέαινες που επίσης ήξεραν τον Ρίτσαρντ όταν ήταν λιονταράκια, κοίταζαν η μία την άλλη, χωρίς να μπορούν να πιστέψουν στα μάτια τους. Ήταν όντως ο προ πολλού εξαφανισμένος φίλος του πρώην Βασιλιά Αχάντι! Η μόνη εξαίρεση ήταν μια λέαινα με σχιστά, κόκκινα σαν τη φωτιά μάτια και μια μοχθηρή έκφραση. Κοίταξε τον αναίσθητο άνθρωπο με κακία.

«Ώστε εκείνος ο προδότης γύρισε;» μούγγρισε με μια έκφραση που εξέφραζε ένα θανάσιμο μίσος, «Πάνω στην ώρα για να τιμωρηθεί! Ας τον σκοτώσουμε!» Σήκωσε το δυνατό της πόδι, έτοιμη να πετσοκόψει το Χάρρυ με τα κοφτερά σαν νυστέρια νύχια της. Αλλά, ο Μουφάζα, συνέρχοντας από την έκπληξη του που ξαναέβλεπε τον Ρίτσαρντ, αναπήδησε θυμωμένος.

«Σου απαγορεύω να τον αγγίξεις, Ζίρα!» Έκανε νόημα στη Ζίρα να κάνει πίσω. Εκείνη κοίταξε αηδιασμένη τον Μουφάζα, έξαλλη που της στερούσε την τιμή να σκοτώσει αυτόν τον παρείσακτο εν ψυχρό.

«Εάν θυμάσαι, _Μεγαλειότατε_ ,» του αντιμίλησε, «Αυτός ο άνθρωπος πρόδωσε την εμπιστοσύνη που του έδειξε ο πατέρας σου, ο οποίος και τον κήρυξε εξόριστο! Σύμφωνα με το νόμο μας, όποιος εξόριστος παραβιάσει τα σύνορα της Γης της Αγέλης, τιμωρείται με θάνατο! Αυτός ο άνθρωπος πρέπει να πεθάνει αμέσως!»

«Αυτό, Ζίρα, θα το αποφασίσω εγώ,» την διέκοψε αυστηρά ο Μουφάζα. Παρότι γνώριζε πολύ καλά πως εάν ο 'Ρίτσαρντ' ήταν όντως ένοχος για προδοσία, δεν θα είχε άλλη επιλογή από το να τον τιμωρήσει, ο Μουφάζα ήθελε απαντήσεις. Είχε περάσει τόσο χρόνια απορώντας τι είχε απογίνει ο φίλος του, ενώ οι πάντες ψιθύριζαν πως ήταν ένας προδότης. Ίσως τώρα να μάθαιναν επιτέλους την αλήθεια. «Ώσπου να μπορεί να μιλήσει, να μας τα εξηγήσει όλα, κανένας δεν θα του κάνει κακό. Αυτή είναι απευθείας διαταγή για όλους σας!»

«Ποιος να μας εξηγήσει τι, μεγάλε αδελφέ;» ρώτησε ξαφνικά μια πονηρή φωνή. Άνηκε σε ένα αδύνατο λιοντάρι, με πονηρά σαν της αλεπούς, πράσινα μάτια, ένα από τα οποία είχε μια κακάσχημη ουλή. Αυτός ήταν ο ενήλικας πια αντιπαθητικός ετεροθαλής αδελφός του Μουφάζα, ο κακόβουλος Σκάρ.

«Χαίρομαι που αποφάσισες επιτέλους να μας τιμήσεις με την παρουσία σου, Σκάρ,» είπε ψυχρά ο Μουφάζα, «Όπως και έλεγα προτού μας διακόψεις, ο φίλος μας ο Ρίτσαρντ έχει επιστρέψει…» Ακούγοντας αυτό, ο Σκάρ πάγωσε. Είναι αδύνατον, σκέφτηκε. Κοιτάζοντας τον αναίσθητο άνθρωπο στα πόδια του, χλόμιασε, αντικρίζοντας το πρόσωπο του 'Ρίτσαρντ', τον οποίο είχε δει να πεθάνει μπροστά στα μάτια του πριν χρόνια! Τι εφιάλτης ήταν αυτός; Ωστόσο, κατάφερε να συγκρατηθεί και μίλησε με ένα σχεδόν αδιάφορο ύφος.

«Ώστε εκείνος ο ελεεινός άνθρωπος που παραλίγο να μου πάρει το μάτι μου, έχει επιστρέψει. Τι θράσος, αυτός ο αξιολύπητος προδότης…!» Αλλά ο βρυχηθμός του Μουφάζα του έκοψε τα αρνητικά σχόλια του.

«Δεν είναι προδότης μέχρι να αποδειχθεί η ενοχή του, Σκάρ!» του μούγγρισε προειδοποιητικά, « Και ο Ρίτσαρντ δεν είναι αξιολύπητος…!» Ο Σκάρ ξεφύσησε ειρωνικά, λες και χλεύαζε από μέσα του τον αδελφό του, και γύρισε να φύγει. Αλλά, ο Μουφάζα, χάνοντας την υπομονή του, όρμησε μπροστά του, κλείνοντας του το δρόμο.

«Βρίσκεις κάτι αστείο;» του μούγγρισε κατάμουτρα, «Και μην μου γυρνάς εμένα την πλάτη όταν σου μιλάω, Σκάρ!» Ο Σκάρ, παρότι τη δειλία του, βρήκε το θράσος να συνεχίσει να τραβά το σκοινί.

«Ίσως να μην πρέπει _εσύ_ να μου γυρνάς τη πλάτη, Μουφάζα,» του αντιμίλησε με αυθάδεια, αλλά, βλέποντας το αγριεμένο ύφος του Μουφάζα, δεν το έσπρωξε άλλο το θέμα, «Μπορώ να έχω λοιπόν την άδεια σου να φύγω; Έχω την εντύπωση που δεν με χρειάζεται κανείς εδώ αυτή τη στιγμή.»

«Ναι, δεν σε χρειαζόμαστε,» του είπε ο Μουφάζα, «Για αυτό, σε συμβουλεύω να πας κάπου να συλλογιστείς λίγο για τους τρόπους σου!» Καταλαβαίνοντας πως ο αδελφός του είχε τα νευράκια του και φοβούμενος μη βγει ο χειρότερος εαυτός του κάτω από το πετσί του Μουφάζα, ο Σκάρ γύρισε και έφυγε, ακολουθούμενος από τη Ζίρα που τον παρηγορούσε.

Ο Μουφάζα κοίταξε απογοητευμένος τον αδελφό του καθώς έφευγε. Η συμπεριφορά του Σκάρ όλο και χειροτέρευε. Κάποια μέρα, θα ξεχείλιζε το ποτήρι και θα αναγκαζόταν να πάρει αυστηρά μέτρα που ούτε ο ίδιος δεν θα ήθελε για τον αδελφό του.

«Τι θα τον κάνω, Ζάζου;» ρώτησε τον σύμβουλο του, που καθόταν στον ώμο του. Ο Ζαζού, που αντιπαθούσε τον Σκάρ όσο κανένας άλλος, χαμογέλασε διαβολικά. Υπήρχαν τόσα ωραία πράγματα που θα μπορούσε ο βασιλιάς να κάνει στο Σκάρ για να του μάθει λίγο σεβασμό προς τους ανωτέρους του.

«Θα γινόταν υπέροχη φλοκάτη για τη φωλιά, Μεγαλειότατε,» του πρότεινε, περισσότερο για αστείο.

«Σιωπή, Ζαζού!» τον μάλωσε ο Μουφάζα, ο οποίος δεν το έβρισκε πολύ αστείο. Ναι, ο Σκάρ μπορεί να ήταν ένας μπελάς, αλλά εξακολουθούσε να είναι ο αδελφός του. Ποτέ δεν θα ονειρευόταν να του κάνει κακό! Ηρεμώντας λιγάκι, γύρισε στις λέαινες, οι οποίες περίμεναν με τον αναίσθητο Χάρρυ.

«Σαραφίνα, βοήθησε με να τον πάμε πίσω στη φωλιά. Ζαζού, πήγαινε να ειδοποιήσεις τη Σαράμπι για τον… φιλοξενούμενο μας.» Ο Ζαζού, παρότι δεν του πολυάρεσε η ιδέα να φέρουν πίσω μαζί τους αυτόν τον ξένο, υπάκουσε και έφυγε πετώντας, να μεταφέρει το μήνυμα. Ο Μουφάζα και η Σαραφίνα σήκωσαν τον Χάρρυ στους δυνατούς ώμους τους και τον κουβάλησαν πίσω στην ασφάλεια της φωλιάς τους στον Περήφανο Βράχο.

Η Σαράμπι αναφώνησε από την έκπληξη καθώς ο Μουφάζα και η Σαραφίνα μπήκαν, φέρνοντας μαζί τους τον λασπωμένο και τραυματισμένο Χάρρυ. Τα λιοντάρια τον ακούμπησαν με προσοχή σε μια γωνιά της σπηλιάς, όπου θα ήταν ασφαλής. Η Σαραφίνα εξήγησε στη Σαράμπι, που κόντευε να τα χάσει, τι είχε συμβεί.

«Επιστρέφαμε από το κυνήγι όταν ξαφνικά προσέξαμε κάτι γύπες να πετάνε πάνω από κάτι πεσμένο πίσω από το Περήφανο Βράχο. Αρχικά νομίζαμε πώς ήταν κάποιο άμοιρο ζώο που είχε πεθάνει, αλλά τότε θυμηθήκαμε πως κανένα ζώο της αγέλης δεν θα τολμούσε να έρθει να πεθάνει στο βασιλικό κατώφλι. Φοβηθήκαμε μήπως ήταν κάποιος δικός μας και τρέξαμε να βοηθήσουμε, και βρήκαμε _αυτόν_ ,» της εξήγησε, κοιτάζοντας τον Χάρρυ, τον οποίο φρόντιζε ο Μουφάζα.

«Σίγουρα κανένας σας δεν του επιτέθηκε κατά λάθος;» ρώτησε με καχυποψία ο Μουφάζα, βλέποντας όλα τα τραύματα που είχε υποστεί ο Χάρρυ, χωρίς να το γνωρίζει κανένας τους, από την πτώση του από το αερόστατο. Η Σαραφίνα κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της.

«Όχι, Μεγαλειότατε, αφού όλοι φοβόμασταν να τον αγγίξουμε καν,» του εξήγησε, «Το περίεργο είναι, δεν υπήρχαν καθόλου ίχνη που να δείχνουν από πού ήρθε. Σαν να έπεσε κυριολεκτικά από τον ουρανό…»

«Λοιπόν, θα πρέπει να μας τα εξηγήσει όλα ο ίδιος μόλις ξυπνήσει,» είπε κατσούφικα ο Μουφάζα. Γνώριζε πολύ καλά πως εάν ο 'Ρίτσαρντ' αποδεικνυόταν ένοχος για προδοσία και λιποταξία, όπως και ισχυριζόταν ο Σκαρ, τότε δεν θα είχε άλλη επιλογή από το να τον εξορίσει, αυτή τη φορά οριστικά. Αλλά ο Μουφάζα, που ήταν πολύ στενός φίλος του Ρίτσαρντ όταν ήταν λιονταράκι και έτσι αρνιόταν να πιστέψει τις κατηγορίες του Σκάρ, ήθελε να ακούσει μια εξήγηση από το στόμα του Ρίτσαρντ προτού καταλήξει σε συμπέρασμα.

Για μια ολόκληρη μέρα, ό άνθρωπος παρέμεινε αναίσθητος, κάθε τόσο μουρμουρίζοντας λιγάκι, καθώς πάλευε να ανακτήσει τις αισθήσεις του. Η Σαράμπι δεν ένιωθε πολύ ασφαλής να έχει έναν άνθρωπο τόσο κοντά στο νεογέννητο γιό της, παρότι ο Χάρρυ ήταν βαριά τραυματισμένος και ανήμπορος να κάνει κακό σε κανέναν εάν ξυπνούσε. Αλλά, με την επιμονή του Μουφάζα, ο οποίος της υπενθύμισε πως ο Ρίτσαρντ ήταν κάποτε φίλος και πιστός υπήκοος του πατέρα του και πως ακόμη πίστευε στην αθωότητα του, τελικά υποχώρησε.

Οι υπόλοιπες λέαινες έδειχναν περισσότερο περιέργεια παρά φόβο για τον επισκέπτη τους, καθώς έκαναν το καθήκον τους, προσέχοντας άγρυπνα το Χάρρυ και καθαρίζοντας τις πληγές του ώστε να μην μολυνθούν – κάτι τι κάπως δύσκολο, εξαιτίας των ρούχων που φορούσε.

Η μόνη που αρνήθηκε να βοηθήσει ήταν η Ζίρα, η οποία επέμενε πως ήταν μεγάλη ανοησία του βασιλιά που έφερε εδώ έναν 'τιποτένιο άνθρωπο' και πως, ούτως ή άλλος, δεν είχε καμία ελπίδα να γίνει καλά και θα ήταν καλύτερα να τον βγάλουν από τη μιζέρια του. Ο Μουφάζα τελικά έχασε την υπομονή του και τις έβαλε τις φωνές, υπενθυμίζοντας της αυστηρά πως ο λόγος του ήταν νόμος και όποιος τον αψηφούσε θα τιμωρούταν σκληρά. Τελικά, εκείνη σώπασε και απομακρύνθηκε, αφήνοντας τις υπόλοιπες λέαινες στη δουλειά τους.

Ακόμη και ο Ζαζού, ο οποίος πάντα υποστήριζε φανατικά τον κύριο του, είχε εκφράσει μεγάλες αμφιβολίες για το πόσο συνετό ήταν να φέρουν μέσα στη φωλιά έναν ξένο, χωρίς να έχουν ιδέα από πού ήρθε ή για το τι μπορεί να είναι ικανός. Όταν του ξέφυγε ένα σαρκαστικό αστείο ότι ήλπιζε τουλάχιστον να έχει καλύτερους τρόπους από εκείνον τον 'αγροίκο τον Σκάρ', ο Μουφάζα τον προειδοποίησε να προσέχει τα λόγια του γιατί ο Σκάρ, αγροίκος ή άγιος, ήταν και πάντα θα είναι πρίγκιπας της αγέλης, ο δεύτερος διάδοχος του θρόνου μετά το Σίμπα.

Έχοντας κάνει ότι περισσότερο μπορούσαν για το Χάρρυ, τα λιοντάρια της Γης της Αγέλης κάθισαν και περίμεναν, ελπίζοντας ο φιλοξενούμενος τους να συνέλθει. Ο μόνος που ήλπιζε να μην ξυπνήσει ποτέ ήταν ο Σκάρ, φοβούμενος για τις σοβαρές επιπτώσεις που θα ακολουθούσαν όταν μάθαινε ο Μουφάζα τι είχε συμβεί πραγματικά στο Ρίτσαρντ…

 **Σημείωση από το συγγραφέα:** Για όσους δεν το έπιασαν, ο Μουφάζα και τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της αγέλης νομίζουν πως ο Χάρρυ είναι ο Ρίτσαρντ, γιατί ήταν ολόιδια δίδυμα αδέλφια. Δεν ξέρω εάν θα ήταν εφικτό στη πραγματικότητα, αλλά μάλλον ακόμη και η μυρωδιά τους θα ήταν ίδια, οπότε θα ξεγέλαγε τα λιοντάρια. Προχωράμε στην επόμενη ενότητα!


	5. Η Φιλοξενία της Αγέλης

Ο Χάρρυ τελικά ξανάνοιξε τα μάτια του, το μυαλό του ένα κενό. Πονούσε ολόκληρος, με μώλωπες και γδαρσίματα σε όλο του το σώμα. Κάτω από τα ρούχα του, ένοιωθε μισοξεραμένες κηλίδες αίματος από πολλούς τραυματισμούς. Στη πτώση του, είχε χάσει πολύ αίμα αλλά ευτυχώς δεν είχε σπάσει τίποτα. Τι είχε συμβεί;

Σιγά-σιγά, τα κενά στη μνήμη του καθάρισαν και τα θυμήθηκε όλα. Την απόδραση τους από τα χαρακώματα, την πτήση στο αερόστατο, παγιδευμένοι στον αέρα χωρίς προμήθειες, το αερόστατο να τρυπάει, η μάταιη προσπάθεια του να κλείσει την τρύπα, και να πέφτει στο κενό…

Σηκώθηκε όρθιος, τρέμοντας ολόκληρος καθώς θυμήθηκε την πτώση του από το αερόστατο. Το τελευταίο πράγμα που θυμόταν ήταν να κατρακυλάει σε εκείνη την βουνοπλαγιά μέσα στο σκοτάδι, προς βέβαιο θάνατο, προτού χάσει τις αισθήσεις του… Που βρισκόταν; Πως στην ευχή ήταν ακόμη ζωντανός; Και που βρίσκονταν οι άντρες του;

Κοιτάζοντας ολόγυρα του, κατάλαβε πως βρισκόταν μέσα σε μια πέτρινη σπηλιά. Δεν είχε την παραμικρή ιδέα πως βρέθηκε εδώ πέρα. Μήπως είχε συρθεί μέχρι εδώ προτού πέσει αναίσθητος και δεν το θυμόταν; Χαϊδεύοντας τα μαλλιά του, ένοιωσε μια πληγή από κάτω, όπου είχε χτυπήσει το κεφάλι του στη κατρακύλα. Μήπως τον είχαν βρει τίποτα ιθαγενείς; Αλλά, εάν το καλοσκεφτεί, πώς γίνεται να κατοικούσαν άνθρωποι σε ένα απομονωμένο οροπέδιο στα βάθη της Σαχάρας…;

Καθώς συνήθισαν τα μάτια του στο μισοσκόταδο, τον Χάρρυ ξαφνικά τον κυρίευσε ο απόλυτος φόβος. Κόντεψε να πάθει ανακοπή, καθώς τριγύρω του βρίσκονταν δεκάδες λέαινες που κοιμούνταν! Βρισκόταν παγιδευμένος μέσα στη φωλιά μια αγέλης λιονταριών! Χωρίς να κάτσει να συλλογιστεί πως στο καλό είχε βρεθεί εδώ πέρα, πανικόβλητος, ο Χάρρυ ψαχούλεψε στο πλάι του για το περίστροφό του. Αλλά τότε θυμήθηκε πως είχε πετάξει τη ζώνη του, μαζί με το όπλο του και όλο τον υπόλοιπο εξοπλισμό του. Ότι του είχε απομείνει ήταν το σπαθί του, το οποίο είχε κρατήσει κατά λάθος. Ήταν άοπλος και εντελώς αβοήθητος!

Η καρδιά του να χτυπάει τόσο δυνατά που μπορούσε να τη νιώθει να πάλλεται μέσα στο στήθος του, ο Χάρρυ συγκρατήθηκε. Τα λιοντάρια κοιμούνταν και δεν τον είχαν πάρει χαμπάρι. Αυτή ήταν η ευκαιρία να το σκάσει. Όσο αθόρυβα μπορούσε, σηκώθηκε όρθιος, ελπίζοντας να μην τον πάρουν χαμπάρι μέχρι να μπορέσει να φτάσει στην έξοδο της σπηλιάς.

Έκανε ένα βήμα. Ευτυχώς, τα βήματα του δεν αντιλαλούσαν στο πέτρινο πάτωμα της σπηλιάς. Με μεγάλη προσοχή, πέρασε ανάμεσα στις κοιμισμένες λέαινες, προς την έξοδο. Ένοιωθε ζαλάδα από διάσειση και δυσκολευόταν να διατηρήσει την ισορροπία του. Ένα λάθος βήμα και θα τον έτρωγε το μαύρο το χώμα! Η έξοδος της σπηλιάς απείχε μόλις άλλα δέκα μέτρα…

Ξαφνικά, ο Χάρρυ άκουσε ένα νιαούρισμα και ένοιωσε κάτι να του τραβάει το μπατζάκι του. Κοιτάζοντας κάτω, είδε ένα λιονταράκι που τον είχε πλησιάσει και έπαιζε με τα κορδόνια του. Ήταν πολύ μικρό σε ηλικία, το πολύ λίγων εβδομάδων, ενώ τα μάτια του είχαν μόλις ανοίξει. Παρότι ήταν ένα αξιολάτρευτο πλασματάκι, ο Χάρρυ δεν είχε καιρό για συναισθηματισμούς γιατί γνώριζε πως το να βρίσκεται κοντά στα μικρά ενός λιονταριού, ή μέσα στη φωλιά τους, ήταν σίγουρη αυτοκτονία! Εάν τον αντιλαμβάνονταν τα λιοντάρια τώρα, ήταν νεκρός!

«Εντάξει, φιλαράκο,» ψιθύρισε στο λιονταράκι, «Εσύ απλώς σώπασε και πήγαινε πίσω να κοιμηθείς, και εγώ τη κάνω από δω. Να πάρει, άφησε με, σου λέω…!» Το παιχνιδιάρικο λιονταράκι δεν έλεγε να αφήσει τα κορδόνια του. Στη προσπάθεια του να του ξεφύγει, ο Χάρρυ παραπάτησε. Στη στιγμή, η ζημιά είχε γίνει. Ακούστηκε ένας δυνατός βρυχηθμός καθώς ποδοπάτησε κατά λάθος την ουρά μιας λέαινας. Ο Χάρρυ ένοιωσε το αίμα του να παγώνει, καθώς το αγριεμένο ζώο άνοιξε τα μάτια του. Αντικρίζοντας αυτόν τον ανεπιθύμητο εισβολέα μέσα στη φωλιά, βρυχήθηκε δυνατά.

Προτού μπορούσε να πει κύμινο ο Χάρρυ, ολόκληρη η αγέλη είχε ξυπνήσει. Τα λιοντάρια όλα τον κοίταξαν με γουρλωμένα μάτια. Παγιδευμένος, ο Χάρρυ πισωπάτησε ώσπου βρέθηκε με την πλάτη κολλημένη στον τοίχο της σπηλιάς. Δεν υπήρχε πουθενά να τρέξει. Είχε ακόμη το σπαθί του, αλλά θα του ήταν άχρηστο ενάντια σε τόσα λιοντάρια, το καθένα από τα οποία ήταν πολλές φορές πιο δυνατό από κάθε άνθρωπο, ενώ εκείνος μετά βίας μπορούσε να σταθεί στα πόδια του! Τα λιοντάρια εξακολουθούσαν να τον κοιτάζουν, σαν να ετοιμάζονταν να του χιμήξουν και να τον κατασπαράξουν. Αποδέχοντας τη μοίρα του, ο Χάρρυ πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, περιμένοντας το θάνατο.

Προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη όμως, καμία από τις λέαινες δεν κουνήθηκε να του επιτεθεί. Απλώς, έκαναν στην άκρη, ανοίγοντας το δρόμο για ένα μεγαλόσωμο λιοντάρι με κόκκινη χαίτη, που ήταν μάλλον ο αρχηγός της αγέλης. Το μεγαλοπρεπές λιοντάρι πλησίασε το Χάρρυ. Τι συνέβαινε εδώ πέρα; Αντί να του χιμήξει, ο Χάρρυ έμεινε με ανοιχτό το στόμα όταν το λιοντάρι ξαφνικά _μίλησε_ , σε άπταιστα Αγγλικά.

«Καλωσόρισες πίσω, Ρίτσαρντ.»

Ο Χάρρυ τα'χασε. Σίγουρα είχε τρελαθεί! «Όχι, είναι αδύνατον! Έχω παραισθήσεις!» αναφώνησε κατάπληκτος, νομίζοντας πως η διάσειση του ήταν πολύ χειρότερη από όσο νόμιζε. Δεν γινόταν αυτό το λιοντάρι να μιλάει! Αλλά, στην έκπληξη του, είχε ζορίσει υπερβολικά τον εαυτό του. Τα πάντα άρχισαν να γυρίζουν πάλι ολόγυρα του και έχασε την ισορροπία του. Το λιοντάρι, βλέποντας τον φιλοξενούμενο του να πέφτει, έτρεξε και τον έπιασε προτού γκρεμοτσακιστεί στο πάτωμα.

«Ήρεμα, Ρίτσαρντ. Είσαι άσχημα τραυματισμένος. Χρειάζεσαι ξεκούραση…»

«Εσύ… μπορείς όντως και μιλάς;» μουρμούρισε ο Χάρρυ, ξαναβρίσκοντας τη φωνή του. Ότι και αν συνέβαινε εδώ πέρα, αυτά τα λιοντάρια πράγματι μιλούσαν σαν άνθρωποι, «Πως γίνεται αυτό; Και γιατί με αποκαλείς Ρίτσαρντ;» Το λιοντάρι τον κοίταξε περίεργα.

«Τι εννοείς, γιατί σε αποκαλώ Ρίτσαρντ; Δεν με θυμάσαι; Εγώ είμαι, ο Μουφάζα, ο γιός του Αχάντι! Τι, έχω αλλάξει τόσο πολύ που δεν με αναγνωρίζεις;» Επιτέλους, ο Χάρρυ κατάλαβε για ποιόν μιλούσε αυτό το λιοντάρι, ο Μουφάζα.

«Μήπως εννοείς τον αδελφό μου, τον Ρίτσαρντ; Μοιάζαμε πολύ. Τον γνώριζες;» Έβγαζε νόημα, αφού ο Ρίτσαρντ είχε έρθει να εξερευνήσει αυτά τα μέρη πριν τόσα χρόνια, όπου και εξαφανίστηκε. Μετά από τόσο καιρό, επιτέλους είχε ξαναβρεί τα ίχνη του αδελφού του! Αλλά, το να μάθει πως ο Ρίτσαρντ είχε ανακαλύψει μια αγέλη ομιλούμενων και με ανθρώπινη νοημοσύνη λιονταριών, τα οποία και τον είχαν περάσει για τον Ρίτσαρντ αφού ήταν δίδυμοι, ήταν απίστευτο!

«Ο _αδελφός_ σου;» σάστισε ο Μουφάζα, αντιλαμβάνοντας το λάθος του, «Δηλαδή, δεν είσαι ο Ρίτσαρντ;» Ο Χάρρυ, φοβούμενος μήπως στραφούν εναντίον του τα λιοντάρια γιατί ήταν ένας ξένος και όχι αυτός που νόμιζε ο Μουφάζα, του εξήγησε.

«Είμαι ο Λοχαγός Χάρρυ Βαν Όουεν, της 9ης Μοίρας του στρατού του Βασιλιά Γεώργιου του 5ου της Αγγλίας. Ο Ρίτσαρντ είναι ο δίδυμος αδελφός μου… ή _ήταν_. Τον γνώριζες, λοιπόν;»

«Είμαι ο Μουφάζα, βασιλιάς της Γης της Αγέλης. Αυτή είναι η βασίλισσα μου, η όμορφη Σαράμπι, και ο γιός μας, ο Πρίγκιπας Σίμπα,» είπε ο Μουφάζα, συστήνοντας την οικογένεια του, μη δίνοντας σημασία στην ερώτηση του Χάρρυ. Η προηγουμένως ενθουσιασμένη φωνή του ήταν τώρα επίσημη και αυστηρή. Ο Χάρρυ μπορούσε να δει εκείνο το λιονταράκι που έπαιζε μαζί του προηγουμένως, ο μικρούλης Σίμπα, στην αγκαλιά της μητέρας του, που τον κρατούσε προστατευτικά.

«Και αυτή είναι η αγέλη μας,» συνέχισε ο Μουφάζα, συστήνοντας τις λέαινες, οι οποίες ευγενικά του συστήθηκαν: η Σαραφίνα, μια στενή φίλη της Σαράμπι, η Ζίρα, μια κακόβουλη λέαινα και αρχηγός των κυνηγών της αγέλης, με μια τόση μισητή έκφραση που έκανε το Χάρρυ να ανατριχιάζει, καθώς και δέκα άλλες κυνηγούς της βασιλικής οικογένειας. Όλες ήταν φιλικές, με εξαίρεση τη Ζίρα, η οποία γύρισε και έφυγε από τη φωλιά, μη θέλοντας ουδεμία σχέση με αυτόν τον άνθρωπο. Μόλις είχαν γίνει οι συστάσεις, ο Μουφάζα γύρισε τη προσοχή του πίσω στο Χάρρυ.

«Τι έκανες κοντά στον Περήφανο Βράχο; Πως βρέθηκες μέσα στη Γη της Αγέλης; Δεν μπορούσαμε να βρούμε τα ίχνη σου πουθενά. Έπεσες από τον ουρανό…;»

«Για την ακρίβεια, Μεγαλειότατε,» είπε ο Χάρρυ, νιώθοντας σαν χαζός που απευθυνόταν σε ένα λιοντάρι όπως θα έκανε στον Βασιλιά της Αγγλίας, «Αυτό ακριβώς μου συνέβη. Δεν βρίσκομαι εδώ με απειλητικές διαθέσεις. Εγώ και οι άντρες μου περνούσαμε τυχαία και μου συνέβη ένα ατύχημα. Οι συνθήκες είναι λίγο πολύπλοκες για να σας εξηγήσω…»

«Λοιπόν, εγώ δεν έχω άλλα καθήκοντα αυτή τη στιγμή,» επέμενε ο Μουφάζα, «Σε ακούω!»

Ο Χάρρυ διηγήθηκε στα λιοντάρια την ιστορία του. Τους είπε πως αυτός και οι άντρες του είχαν πιαστεί αιχμάλωτοι πολέμου από τους Γερμανούς, η απόδραση τους με το αερόστατο, το επικίνδυνο ταξίδι τους, να πεθαίνουν από τη πείνα στον αέρα, μέχρι που το αερόστατο τους δεν άντεξε άλλο.

«...Προσπάθησα να φράξω την τρύπα, γλίστρησα και έπεσα,» τους εξήγησε ο Χάρρυ, «Νόμιζα πως ήμουν σίγουρα χαμένος, αλλά τότε βρέθηκα να κατρακυλάω στην πλαγιά ενός λόφου που έτυχε να βρίσκεται από κάτω μου. Αυτό είναι το τελευταίο πράμα που θυμάμαι προτού χάσω τις αισθήσεις μου.»

«Μάλλον έπεσες στην κορυφή του Περήφανου Βράχου,» του είπε ο Μουφάζα, καταλαβαίνοντας τι θαύμα είχε σώσει το Χάρρυ από βέβαιο θάνατο, «Φαίνεται, οι Μεγάλοι Βασιλιάδες του Παρελθόντος σου χαμογελάνε. Και λες, υπήρχαν και άλλοι άνθρωποι μαζί σου;» Ο Χάρρυ του νέψε.

«Ναι, πέντε άλλοι. Μα, δεν βρίσκονται και αυτοί εδώ;» απόρησε, παρατηρώντας την απουσία των Ντάνυ, Σλέην, Άινταν, Μίκ και Βον Μπάιτς. Που βρίσκονταν άραγε οι άντρες του; Εάν δεν τους είχαν βρει αυτά τα λιοντάρια, τότε η θύελλα τους είχε παρασύρει κάπου μακριά; Μήπως είχαν σκοτωθεί και τώρα ήταν μόνος του; Ο Μουφάζα κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του.

«Λυπάμαι, οι κυνηγοί μας δεν έχουν δει κανέναν άλλον άνθρωπο, ούτε και εκείνο το… το ιπτάμενο μαραφέτι σας. Αλλά, μην ανησυχείς. Εάν βρίσκονται κάπου στη Γη της Αγέλης, τότε θα τους βρούμε σύντομα. Εν στο μεταξύ…» συνέχισε, κοιτάζοντας το Χάρρυ, ο οποίος ξαφνικά ένοιωσε καχυποψία. Μήπως ο Μουφάζα σκόπευε να τον ξεφορτωθεί τώρα που είχε τελειώσει με τις ερωτήσεις του; Μήπως θα έστελνε μετά την αγέλη του να κυνηγήσει και τους άντρες του; Αλλά, ο βασιλιάς Μουφάζα είχε καλή καρδιά.

«…είσαι ευπρόσδεκτος να μείνεις μαζί μας ώσπου να γίνεις καλά. Η αγέλη μου θα σε φροντίσει με όποιον τρόπο μπορούμε.» Ο Χάρρυ ένοιωσε βαθιά ανακούφιση, καταλαβαίνοντας πως αυτά τα λιοντάρια ήταν όντως φιλικά και φιλόξενα. Αν και εξακολουθούσε να τον τρελαίνει το μυστήριο για το πώς μιλούσαν σαν άνθρωποι, ή πως γνώριζαν τον Ρίτσαρντ, ήταν βαθιά ευγνώμων για την φιλοξενία τους. Όντως, δεν γινόταν να πάει πουθενά στη κατάσταση του. Όχι πως υπήρχε και πουθενά αλλού να πάει, αφού βρισκόταν καθηλωμένος στην κορυφή ενός άγνωστου και ακατοίκητο από ανθρώπους οροπεδίου, στα βάθη της Σαχάρας.

«Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ, Μεγαλειότατε,» είπε, καθώς ο Μουφάζα τον βοήθησε να ξαπλώσει σε μια βολική γωνιά της σπηλιάς. «Εκτιμώ πολύ όλη αυτή τη βοήθεια.»

«Ο αδελφός σου ήταν καλός μου φίλος. Έχω κάθε σκοπό να τιμήσω τη φιλία μας,» απάντησε ο Μουφάζα με ένα θερμό χαμόγελο. Βλέποντας το παραξενεμένο βλέμμα του Χάρρυ, πρόσθεσε, «Η ιστορία για το πώς γνώρισα τον Ρίτσαρντ δυστυχώς θα πρέπει να περιμένει προς το παρόν. Σου υπόσχομαι, θα σου εξηγήσω τα πάντα, αλλά μόνο όταν είσαι καλύτερα. Για τώρα, ξεκουράσου.»

Ο Χάρρυ ήθελε να φέρει αντίρρηση, αλλά ήταν όντως εξαντλημένος σε σημείο κατάρρευσης. Πίνοντας λίγες γουλιές νερού βροχής από μια λιμνούλα κοντά στην είσοδο να ξεδιψάσει, χρησιμοποιώντας τη στολή του σαν στρώμα, ξάπλωσε να κοιμηθεί. Στη στιγμή, είχε βυθιστεί σε ένα βαθύ ύπνο.

Ο Μουφάζα συνέχιζε να κοιτάει τον Χάρρυ που κοιμόταν για ώρες, σκεφτόμενος. Παρότι την απογοήτευση του ότι ο επισκέπτης τους δεν ήταν τελικά ο Ρίτσαρντ, κατά βάθος, ένοιωθε πως ο ερχομός του Χάρρυ ίσως να ήταν η ευκαιρία που αναζητούσε τόσα χρόνια. Από τότε που εξαφανίστηκε ο Ρίτσαρντ, ο Μουφάζα αναζητούσε κάποια λύτρωση από αυτό το μυστήριο για το οποίο ακόμη κατηγορούσε τον εαυτό του. Φυσικά, έτρεμε τη στιγμή που θα έπρεπε να εξηγήσει στο Χάρρυ για τον αδελφό του, αλλά, τουλάχιστον, ίσως να μπορούσε να καθαρίσει το όνομα του Ρίτσαρντ από τις υποψίες περί προδοσίας, όπως και του άξιζε.

Εν στο μεταξύ, η Ζίρα, που είχε ξεγλιστρήσει από τη συζήτηση, πήγε και βρήκε το Σκάρ, που την περίμενε στη φωλιά τους, μια άλλη, μικρότερη σπηλιά στους πρόποδες του Περήφανου Βράχου. Εκείνη και ο Σκάρ, σε αντίθεση με την υπόλοιπη αγέλη, προτιμούσαν να έχουν το προσωπικό τους χώρο και ο Μουφάζα τους είχε παραχωρήσει αυτή τη σπηλιά. Τουλάχιστον έτσι, δεν αναγκαζόταν να ακούει τα θρασύτητα σχόλια του Σκάρ το βράδυ.

Ο Σκάρ ήταν κατσούφης, περιμένοντας άσχημα νέα. Εάν ο 'Ρίτσαρντ' είχε πει στο Μουφάζα τι είχε συμβεί, τότε θα την είχε πολύ άσχημα. Από στιγμή σε στιγμή, περίμενε να σκάσει μύτη και ο Μουφάζα, να του ζητάει εξηγήσεις. Αλλά, προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, η κατάσταση δεν ήταν όσο άσχημη όσο νόμιζε.

«Λοιπόν, τι έμαθες;»

«Δεν υπάρχει λόγος ανησυχίας, χρυσέ μου,» του είπε με μια τρυφερή, αλλά ψυχρή σαν το πάγο, φωνή, η οποία άρεσε μόνο ο Σκάρ, «Αυτός ο τιποτένιος άνθρωπος δεν είναι ο Ρίτσαρντ, αλλά ο αδελφός του. Από όσα μπορούσα να μάθω, δεν ξέρει τίποτα για σένα, τουλάχιστον προς το παρόν.»

«Ο αδελφός του;» αναφώνησε ο Σκάρ με έκπληξη, νιώθοντας μεγάλη ανακούφιση που δεν ήταν τελικά το φάντασμα του Ρίτσαρντ που είχε επιστρέψει, αλλά ταυτόχρονα και μεγάλη ανησυχία. Από που είχε ξεφυτρώσει αυτός ο αδελφός του Ρίτσαρντ; «Τι γυρεύει εδώ;»

«Ισχυρίζεται πως λιποτάκτησε από έναν ανθρώπινο πόλεμο που γινόταν πίσω στη πατρίδα του. Χωρίστηκε από τους συντρόφους του και βρέθηκε εδώ πέρα κατά λάθος,» του εξήγησε έξαλλη η Ζίρα, «Τι ντροπή, ο Μουφάζα να υποδέχεται αυτόν τον παρείσακτο με ανοιχτά χέρια! Έχει διατάξει όλες οι λέαινες να προσφέρουν όση φροντίδα μπορούμε σε αυτόν τον ξένο. Φαντάσου, εμείς, αξιοσέβαστα λιοντάρια να φροντίζουμε αθλίους ανθρώπους!»

«Αν και συμφωνώ απόλυτα μαζί σου, καλή μου Ζίρα, αυτή τη στιγμή έχουμε πολύ μεγαλύτερα προβλήματα,» τη διέκοψε ο Σκάρ, «Είναι μόνο θέμα χρόνου μέχρι αυτός ο επισκέπτης να αρχίσει να κάνει ερωτήσεις για τον Ρίτσαρντ. Εάν βγει στη φόρα η αλήθεια, θα την έχουμε πολύ άσχημα.» Η Ζίρα κατάλαβε πως αυτός ο Χάρρυ θα τους ήταν μεγάλο πρόβλημα.

«Τι θα κάνουμε;» ρώτησε τον Σκάρ, «Δεν γίνεται να τον εμποδίσουμε να ανακαλύψει την αλήθεια για πάντα.»

«Τότε ίσως η καλύτερη λύση είναι να τον βοηθήσουμε να κάνει ακριβώς αυτό,» είπε ο Σκάρ με ένα σατανικό χαμόγελο, «Προς το παρόν, θα μείνουμε ψύχραιμοι και αδιάφοροι. Μόλις ο φίλος μας ο Χάρρυ αρχίσει να ρωτάει, θα είμαστε έτοιμοι να του δώσουμε τις… απαντήσεις που ζητάει.»

Όλη του τη ζωή, ο Σκάρ ήταν ένας καιροσκόπος, που ενεργούσε με προσεχτική στρατηγική. Σε αντίθεση με τον Μουφάζα, ο οποίος πίστευε στο θάρρος και τη δύναμη, οι αρετές του Σκάρ ήταν ο δόλος και η πανουργία. Η Ζίρα, η πιστή του σύμμαχος που έκανε ορισμένες από τις πιο βάρβαρες βρομοδουλειές για λογαριασμό του, προτιμούσε τη γρήγορη, και συνήθως απερίσκεπτη, βαρβαρότητα, αλλά ο Σκάρ ήξερε πως σε αυτή την περίπτωση θα έπρεπε να κάνουν υπομονή.

Ο Ρίτσαρντ δεν τον είχε υποψιαστεί μέχρι που ήταν πολύ αργά και τον είχε οδηγήσει στη παγίδα. Με λίγη τύχη, ο αδελφός του θα ήταν εξίσου εύπιστος, για να τον παρασύρει. Ίσως, εάν σχεδίασε καλά τη στρατηγική του, θα μπορούσε να ξεφορτωθεί δυο τρυγόνια με ένα σβόλο…

 **Σημείωση από το συγγραφέα:** Ορίστε και η ενότητα 5! Έχω κάνει και διορθώσεις στο Αγγλικό πρωτότυπο για όσους το προτιμάνε. Παρακαλώ, αφήστε καμία κριτική!


	6. Το Μυστήριο του Ρίτσαρντ

Όταν ο Χάρρυ ξανάνοιξε τα μάτια του, ήταν πάλι ημέρα. Ήταν διψασμένος, βρώμικος και πεινούσε σαν λύκος, αλλά τουλάχιστον οι πληγές του σιγά-σιγά επουλώνονταν και δεν τον πονούσαν πια τόσο πολύ. Κοιτάζοντας τριγύρω του, είδε πως η σπηλιά ήταν άδεια. Μήπως τα γεγονότα από χθες το βράδυ ήταν μόνο ένα όνειρο;

Με λίγη δυσκολία, σηκώθηκε και, παίρνοντας το σπαθί του, πλησίασε την έξοδο. Βγαίνοντας από τη σπηλιά μέσα στο φως του ηλίου, αντάμωσε μια υπέροχη θέα. Η σπηλιά όπου είχε βρει καταφύγιο βρισκόταν στη πλευρά ενός πελώριου, μυτερού σαν οβελίσκο βράχου, που το περιτριγύριζε μια απέραντη σαβάνα. Ένα κομμάτι του βράχου, που είχε ξεκολλήσει μετά από αιώνες διάβρωσης από τις βροχές και τον άνεμο, σχημάτιζε μια πέτρινη πλατφόρμα που προεξείχε από τη βάση. Ήταν κάπου εκεί όπου τον είχαν βρει το λιοντάρια όταν είχε πέσει από το αερόστατο.

Το τριγύρω τοπίο, σε αντίθεση με την ερημιά της Σαχάρας, ήταν καταπράσινο με βλάστηση, κυρίως βοσκοτόπια, με διάσπαρτους νερόλακκους εδώ και εκεί. Ένα βαθύ φαράγγι ήταν ορατό λίγα χιλιόμετρα μακριά από το Περήφανο Βράχο, προς τα νότια σύνορα, πέρα από τα οποία υπήρχε μόνο ανοιχτή έρημος. Προς τα δυτικά, υπήρχε κάτι που έμοιαζε σαν κοιλάδα γεμάτη με θερμοπίδακες. Προς τα βόρια, μπορούσε να διακρίνει την άκρη του οροπεδίου που οδηγούσε στο κενό και την απόμακρη Σαχάρα από κάτω. Δεν υπήρχε ίχνος ανθρώπινου πολιτισμού πουθενά.

Βλέποντας κανέναν, ο Χάρρυ κατέβηκε από το βράχο, πηγαίνοντας προς το κοντινότερο νερόλακκο για λίγο νερό και για να πλυθεί. Καθώς περπατούσε, άρχισε να ψάχνει τις τσέπες του, να βρει τι είχε πάνω του για να επιβιώσει σε αυτό το μέρος. Πέρα από το σπαθί του, ένα μαντήλι και το ρολόι του, το οποίο είχε κρατήσει κατά λάθος, δεν είχε τίποτα άλλο εκτός από τα ρούχα που φορούσε. Δεν είχε ούτε όπλο, ούτε εξοπλισμό, ούτε προμήθειες. Οι άντρες του, όπου και αν είχαν πέσει, δεν μπορεί να ήταν σε πολύ καλύτερη κατάσταση, αφού είχαν πετάξει τον ελάχιστο εξοπλισμό τους από το αερόστατο.

Είχε μπλέξει άσχημα και το γνώριζε καλά. Δεν υπήρχε τρόπος να γυρίσει στο πολιτισμό μόνος του. Θα έπρεπε να βρει τρόπο να καλύψει τις βασικές ανάγκες του, χωρίς σχεδόν τίποτα για να τον διευκολύνει. Εάν μπορούσε τουλάχιστον να ξαναβρεί τους συντρόφους του, ίσως να έβρισκαν κάποιο τρόπο διαφυγής… εφόσον φυσικά, υπήρχε τρόπος να κατέβουν από αυτό το τρελό οροπέδιο.

Πέφτοντας στα γόνατα στην άκρη της λιμνούλας να βρέξει το πρόσωπο του, σύντομα έσβησε τη δίψα του. Το νερό της λιμνούλας ήταν πυκνό και λασπώδες, αλλά πόσιμο. Αν και υπήρχε η πιθανότητα να είναι μολυσμένο με οποιαδήποτε από τις χιλιάδες Αφρικάνικες ασθένειες που σκότωναν ανθρώπους, δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή, αλλιώς σύντομα θα πέθαινε από αφυδάτωση. Μετά, γύρισε τη προσοχή του στη καθαριότητα του.

Ως πρώην γιατρός, ήξερε την σημασία της καθαριότητας για την υγεία, και αυτή τη στιγμή, η εμφάνιση του ήταν σκέτη ντροπή. Βγάζοντας τη βρόμικη στολή του, καθώς και το γιλέκο και τις μπότες του, βούτηξε στο νερόλακκο. Ένιωσε το δροσερό νερό να ξεπλένει το χώμα και τις ξεραμένες κηλίδες αίματος από τα ρούχα του. Οι πληγές του άρχισαν να τον τσούζουν, αλλά η υπέροχη αίσθηση της καθαριότητας τον αναζωογόνησε. Μόλις είχε ευχαριστηθεί αρκετά το μπάνιο του, βγήκε έξω και έκατσε να στεγνώσει.

Ήταν μούσκεμα και δεν είχε τίποτα να χρησιμοποιήσει σαν πετσέτα, πέρα από τη στολή του. Όχι πως είχε μεγάλη σημασία με τη καυτή ηλιοφάνεια της Αφρικής. Τουλάχιστον, τα ρούχα του τώρα ήταν πιο καθαρά, κάνοντας τον κάπως πιο ευπαρουσίαστο. Δοκίμασε να κάνει και μια προσπάθεια να ξυριστεί, χρησιμοποιώντας το σπαθί του σαν ξυράφι, αλλά ήταν τόσο επώδυνο που σύντομα τα παράτησε. Ήταν καλύτερο να αφήσει μούσι παρά να ρισκάρει να κόψει τη καρωτίδα του.

Καθόταν εκεί, προσπαθώντας να αυτοσχεδιάσει μια οδοντόβουρτσα από ένα ξυλαράκι, όταν ξαφνικά άκουσε κάτι να πλησιάζει μέσα από τα χόρτα. Μετά από τρία χρόνια στα χαρακώματα, όπου ο θάνατος μπορούσε να βρει τον οποιοδήποτε σε οποιαδήποτε στιγμή, σηκώθηκε όρθιος πανικόβλητος, τραβώντας το σπαθί του.

«Ποιος είναι εκεί; Φανερώσου αμέσως!»

«Ηρέμησε, Χάρρυ, εγώ είμαι,» φώναξε η οικεία φωνή του Μουφάζα, ο οποίος εκείνη τη στιγμή έσκασε μύτη μέσα από τα χόρτα. Ώστε δεν ήταν όνειρο, σκέφτηκε ο Χάρρυ, χωρίς να μπορεί να πιστέψει στα μάτια του. Σε αυτό το μέρος πράγματι ζούσαν λιοντάρια που μιλούσαν σαν άνθρωποι! Η σκέψη κόντευε να τον τρελάνει.

«Ώστε… ώστε μπορείς και μιλάς;» Ο Μουφάζα γέλασε.

«Ο πατέρας μου, ο Αχάντι είχε εξίσου μεγάλη δυσκολία να πείσει τον Ρίτσαρντ ότι δεν ήταν τρελός όταν πρωτοήρθε στη Γη της Αγέλης,» είπε στο Χάρρυ, «Λοιπόν, πιστεύω πως σου υποσχέθηκα μια εξήγηση το περασμένο βράδυ. Πάμε μια βόλτα να μιλήσουμε;»

Ο Χάρρυ ακολούθησε το μεγαλειώδες λιοντάρι μέσα στα βάθη της σαβάνας, όπου είχαν ησυχία. Ο Μουφάζα του είπε την ιστορία πως άνθρωποι από τον έξω κόσμο έρχονταν κατά καιρούς στη Γη της Αγέλης. Σε αντίθεση με αυτό που νόμιζε ο Χάρρυ, ούτε αυτός, ούτε και ο Ρίτσαρντ ήταν οι πρώτοι άνθρωποι να πατήσουν το πόδι τους εδώ.

«Ο κάθε επισκέπτης άνθρωπος που έρχεται εδώ δείχνει μεγάλο ενδιαφέρον για το ότι μπορούμε να μιλάμε σαν και εσάς,» του εξήγησε ο Μουφάζα, «Πάντα μπορούσαμε να μιλάμε σαν τους ανθρώπους. Εγώ, ο πατέρας μου, καθώς και όλοι οι πρόγονοι μας. Είναι ένα χάρισμα από τους Μεγάλους Βασιλιάδες του Παρελθόντος.»

«Οπότε είναι κάποιο… χαρακτηριστικό το οποίο μάθατε από κάπου;» ρώτησε με περιέργεια ο Χάρρυ, ο οποίος δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει πως ήταν δυνατόν αυτή η τρέλα να αληθεύει. Στα μάτια οποιουδήποτε μορφωμένου ατόμου, η ύπαρξη αυτών των λιονταριών που μιλούσαν δεν είχε καμία λογική εξήγηση. Το μόνο πράγμα που ήταν σίγουρο ήταν ότι Ευρωπαίοι είχαν ξανάρθει στο οροπέδιο, αφού τα λιοντάρια δεν μιλούσαν οποιαδήποτε γλώσσα, αλλά Αγγλικά, τα οποία προφανώς είχαν μάθει από κάποιον.

«Οι παλαιότεροι πρόγονοι μας μιλούσαν μια αρχαία γλώσσα, την οποία αποκαλούσαν η γλώσσα των Ζουλού, μιας φυλής μαύρων ανθρώπων που ζουν στα πέρατα της ερήμου έξω από τα σύνορα μας. Ο πρώτος λευκός άνθρωπος που ήρθε στη Γη της Αγέλης – ένας ονόματι Τζόσουα Κόντι, εάν θυμάμαι καλά –, στην εποχή του προπάππου μου, του μέγα Βασιλιά Μοχάτου, δίδαξε στους προγόνους μας τη γλώσσα σου, καθώς και πρότεινε το χωρισμό των κοπαδιών της σαβάνας σε συγκεκριμένες περιοχές, βελτιώνοντας τη τάξη στη Γη της Αγέλης.»

«Ο αδελφός μου λοιπόν ήταν ο τελευταίος σου επισκέπτης ώσπου να έρθω εγώ;» ρώτησε ο Χάρρυ, προσπαθώντας να βγάλει μια άκρη.

Από όσο μπορούσε να καταλάβει, η νοημοσύνη αυτών των λιονταριών ήταν κάποια παράλληλη εξέλιξη από το φυσιολογικό είδος λιονταριού, η οποία είχε εξελιχτεί επί αιώνες στο απομονωμένο περιβάλλον αυτού του οροπεδίου. Ούτε και ο Δαρβίνος δεν θα μπορούσε να εξηγήσει τη προέλευση τους. Μέσω των διαφόρων ανθρώπων που επισκέπτονταν το οροπέδιο ανά καιρούς, τα λιοντάρια είχαν μάθει ανθρώπινες γλώσσες, το οποίο και του επέτρεπε να επικοινωνεί μαζί τους. Αλλά ο αδελφός του εξακολουθούσε να είναι ένα μυστήριο.

«Ήμουν ακόμη λιονταράκι όταν πρωτογνώρισα το Ρίτσαρντ,» συνέχισε ο Μουφάζα, «Σαν και εσένα, βρέθηκε τυχαία στη Γη της Αγέλης και έγινε πιστός σύμβουλος και φίλος του πατέρα μου. Ήταν σχεδόν σαν μεγαλύτερος αδελφός σε μένα. Λυπήθηκα τόσο πολύ όταν έφυγε…»

«Οπότε, δεν είναι πια εδώ;» τον διέκοψε ο Χάρρυ στην ανυπομονησία του να φτάσει ο Μουφάζα στο θέμα. Είχε περάσει πέντε χρόνια απορώντας τι είχε απογίνει ο Ρίτσαρντ. Ήταν πια καιρός να μάθει, μία και καλή, εάν ο αδελφός του ζούσε ή είχε πεθάνει. Αν και λίγο ενοχλημένος με την ανυπομονησία του Χάρρυ, ο Μουφάζα του εξήγησε.

«Αυτός και ο σύντροφός του ζούσαν αρκετό καιρό μαζί μας, σαν μέλη της αγέλης, ώσπου μια νύχτα εξαφανίστηκαν και δεν τους ξαναείδα ποτέ. Πιστέψαμε πως ο Ρίτσαρντ είχε αναχωρήσει να γυρίζει στη πατρίδα του, όπως και είχε πει πως θα έπρεπε να κάνει κάποια μέρα. Όταν σε είδα, ήμουν τόσο σίγουρος πως ήσουν εκείνος, έχοντας επιστρέψει σε εμάς…»

«Μόνο πού σε ξεγέλασε η ομοιότητα που είχα μαζί του αφού είμαστε δίδυμα. Χωρίς παρεξήγηση, Μεγαλειότατε,» είπε ο Χάρρυ, ελπίζοντας να μην ήταν προσβλητικός με το σχόλιο του.

«Και λες πως δεν επέστρεψε ποτέ σπίτι του;» ρώτησε ο Μουφάζα, έχοντας μπερδευτεί. Εάν ο Ρίτσαρντ δεν είχε φύγει να γυρίσει πίσω, τότε που πήγε; Ο Χάρρυ κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του.

«Τον κήρυξαν νεκρό εδώ και χρόνια. Τότε η καριέρα μου σαν χειρούργος επίσης καταστράφηκε και κατέληξα στρατιώτης της τύχης, ώσπου η μοίρα με έφερε εδώ.»

«Πράγματι, η μοίρα,» συμφώνησε ο Μουφάζα.

«Και κανένας δεν έχει ιδέα τι απέγινε;» ρώτησε ο Χάρρυ, βλέποντας πως είχε πέσει σε αδιέξοδο. Από τη στιγμή που είχε ακούσει τον Μουφάζα να λέει το όνομα του Ρίτσαρντ, είχε ελπίδες πως επιτέλους θα ξανάβλεπε τον αδελφό του. Τώρα, όλες οι ελπίδες του είχαν χαθεί. Ο Ρίτσαρντ παρέμενε αγνοούμενος δίχως ίχνος.

«Λυπάμαι, Χάρρυ,» είπε απογοητευμένος ο Μουφάζα, «Μακάρι να ήξερα κάτι περισσότερο να σε βοηθήσω.» Παρότι τον έτρωγε τον Μουφάζα να πει του Χάρρυ όλα όσα τους είχε πει ο Σκάρ εκείνη τη μοιραία νύχτα που είχε γυρίσει με εκείνη την ουλή στο μάτι του, την οποία ισχυριζόταν πως του είχε κάνει ο Ρίτσαρντ όταν προσπάθησε να τον εμποδίσει να λιποτακτήσει, δεν ήθελε να προδώσει τη φιλία τους. Ο Χάρρυ είχε υποφέρει αρκετά με το χαμό του αδελφού του και δεν υπήρχε λόγος να μάθει πως μάλλον ήταν και προδότης.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ένας έγχρωμος βουκερώς με μεγάλο ράμφος ήρθε και κάθισε στον ώμο του Μουφάζα. Αυτός ήταν φυσικά ο Ζαζού, ο πιστός βασιλικός μπάτλερ, που έφερνε ένα μήνυμα για τον κύριο του.

«Με συγχωρείτε για την ενόχληση, Μεγαλειότατε,» είπε, κάνοντας υπόκλιση, «Ήρθα να σας ενημερώσω πως οι ομάδα των κυνηγών επιστρέφουν σύντομα με τη λεία της ημέρας. Σας περιμένουν.»

«Ευχαριστώ, Ζαζού. Πες τους πως έρχομαι αμέσως.» Γύρισε στο Χάρρυ, «Συγνώμη, Χάρρυ, αυτός είναι ο Ζαζού, ο πιστός μου σύμβουλος. Εάν χρειαστείς ποτέ βοήθεια σε κάτι όταν λείπω, μπορείς να απευθυνθείς σε αυτόν για συμβουλή. Είναι πάντα στη διάθεση σου.»

«Σε ευχαριστώ, Μουφάζα,» είπε γεμάτος ευγνωμοσύνη ο Χάρρυ, «Θα προσπαθήσω να μην σας είμαι βάρος.»

«Το καλό που σου θέλω, ξένε,» είπε αυστηρά ο Ζαζού, «Ο Μεγαλειότατος έχει πολύ πιο σημαντικά καθήκοντα από το να σπαταλάει το χρόνο του κάνοντας τη νταντά σε απρόσκλητους επισκέπτες…» Ο Χάρρυ είχε την εντύπωση πως ο βουκερώς δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα ευχαριστημένος με τη παρουσία του εδώ πέρα.

«Ευχαριστώ, Ζαζού, μπορείς να πηγαίνεις,» τον διέκοψε αυστηρά ο Μουφάζα, ο οποίος δεν ανεχόταν αγένεια προς τους φιλοξενούμενους του, «Θέλω όλη η αγέλη να μαζευτεί αμέσως για μια επίσημη αναγγελία.» Ο Ζαζού υποκλίθηκε και πάλι και πέταξε πίσω προς το Περήφανο Βράχο για να εκτελέσει την εντολή του βασιλιά.

«Με συγχωρείς για αυτό που είπε,» είπε απολογητικά στο Χάρρυ, «Δεν έχει ξαναδεί ποτέ άνθρωπο και ίσως πάρει λίγο χρόνο για να σε συνηθίσει. Έλα, είναι το βασιλικό πρωτόκολλο όλοι οι φιλοξενούμενοι να παρουσιάζονται επίσημα από το βασιλιά στην αγέλη.» Γύρισαν μαζί στο Περήφανο Βράχο.

Καθώς πλησίαζαν, ο Χάρρυ άρχισε να νοιώθει λίγο ανήσυχος. Τι εννοούσε ο Μουφάζα, να τον παρουσιάσουν στην υπόλοιπη αγέλη; Γνώριζε καλά πως ορισμένες από τις λέαινες δεν ήταν και ιδιαίτερα χαρούμενες που καταπατούσε ένας άνθρωπος πάνω στη γη τους. Τι θα γινόταν εάν ψήφιζε η πλειοψηφία εναντίον του; Θα τον ανάγκαζαν να φύγει, ή θα τον σκότωναν; Βλέποντας την αμηχανία του, ο Μουφάζα τον καθησύχασε.

«Ηρέμησε, Χάρρυ. Κανένας δεν θα σου κάνει κακό, με διαταγή μου. Όποιος τολμήσει να την παραβεί, θα διαπράττει προδοσία και θα τιμωρηθεί. Δεν χρειάζεσαι να φοβάσαι τίποτα.»

Ολόκληρη η αγέλη του Μουφάζα την αποτελούσαν λέαινες. Η μόνη εξαίρεση ήταν ένα κοκαλιάρικο λιοντάρι με σκούρο τρίχωμα και μαύρη σαν τη πίσσα χαίτη, που τον κοιτούσε με τα πονηρά πράσινα μάτια του, ένα από τα οποία είχε μια κακάσχημη ουλή. Ο Σκάρ. Στο πλάι του βρισκόταν, ως συνήθως, η πιστή του Ζίρα, η άγρια λέαινα την οποία είχε κατά λάθος ποδοπατήσει ο Χάρρυ στην ουρά το προηγούμενο βράδυ.

Η αγέλη σχημάτισε ένα κύκλο και έκατσε σε στάση προσοχής εν παρουσία του βασιλιά τους. Οι λέαινες κοιτούσαν επίμονα το Χάρρυ, κάποιες με περιέργεια, άλλες με επιφυλακτικότητα. Ο Μουφάζα μίλησε.

«Αγαπητές μου αδελφές της αγέλης, σύμφωνα με τον αρχαίο νόμο των προγόνων μας να προσφέρουμε βοήθεια σε αυτούς που τη χρειάζονται, έχω αποφασίσει πως θα προσφέρουμε φαγητό, στέγη και προστασία στον φιλοξενούμενο μας, το Χάρρυ…»

«Τι πράμα;!» αναφώνησε έξαλλη η Ζίρα, «Αυτός ο άνθρωπος είναι συγγενής ενός εξόριστου προδότη! Δεν έχει καμία θέση εδώ πέρα. Πρέπει να τον διώξουμε ή να τον σκοτώσουμε…!»

«Σιωπή, Ζιρά!» φώναξε θυμωμένη η Σαράμπι, «Ο Μουφάζα είναι βασιλιάς σου και θα σεβαστείς τις επιθυμίες του!»

«Σε ευχαριστώ, Σαράμπι,» είπε ο Μουφάζα, χαμογελώντας στη βασίλισσα του για τη συμπαράσταση της. Γύρισε να κοιτάξει με αυστηρό ύφος τη Ζίρα.

«Η ασφάλεια του βασιλείου είναι δική μου ευθύνη, Ζίρα, και δεν βλέπω κανένα λόγο για τον οποίο ο Χάρρυ να θέτει σε κίνδυνο αυτή την αγέλη. Όπως και οι περισσότεροι σας ξέρετε, είναι ο αδελφός του παλιού μας φίλου, του Ρίτσαρντ…»

«Ο _προδότης_ φίλος μας, εάν θυμάσαι Μουφάζα,» τον διέκοψε με θράσος ο Σκάρ, «Αυτός που παραλίγο να μου βγάλει το μάτι! Ξέχασες πως ράγισε τη καρδιά του πατέρα που του είχε δείξει τόση εμπιστοσύνη και φιλία; Αλλά, εδώ που τα λέμε, ήσουν εσύ που τον έβαλες σε πειρασμό με το μεγάλο σου το στόμα…»

Ο Χάρρυ σάστισε. Ο Ρίτσαρντ, προδότης; Τι εννοούσε αυτό το λιοντάρι; Ο Μουφάζα βρυχήθηκε θυμωμένα.

«Ησυχία, Σκάρ!» μούγγρισε έξαλλος, «Φυσικά και δεν έχω ξεχάσει τις ύποπτες φήμες της εξαφάνισης του Ρίτσαρντ, αλλά όπως και σου έχω πει και στο παρελθόν, δεν τις πιστεύω. Για αυτό ακριβώς το λόγο, είμαι πρόθυμος να δώσω στο Χάρρυ μια ευκαιρία. Επίσης, ελπίζω όλοι σας να είστε όσο το δυνατόν πιο ευπρόσδεκτοι μαζί του.»

Οι αντιδράσεις της αγέλης διέφεραν. Παρότι οι περισσότερες λέαινες δεν έφεραν αντιρρήσεις, αν και με μόνο με μισή καρδιά, ο Σκάρ και η Ζίρα παρέμεναν εντελώς αρνητικοί. Η Ζίρα ειδικά κοιτούσε με ένα θανάσιμο μίσος το Χάρρυ. Αλλά δεν ήταν σε θέση να παρακούσουν το βασιλιά. Μόλις ο Μουφάζα είχε διώξει τις λέαινες, ο Χάρρυ τον πήρε στην άκρη να μιλήσουν. Μετά από αυτά που είχε μόλις ακούσει από εκείνο τον τύπο, τον Σκάρ, κατάλαβε πως του έκρυβε κάτι που αφορούσε το Ρίτσαρντ.

«Μουφάζα,» είπε με όσο πιο ήπιο τόνο φωνής μπορούσε, «Με όλο το σεβασμό, πιστεύω πως μου έχεις παρακρατήσει κάτι στο οποίο ήταν μπλεγμένος ο αδελφός μου. Θέλω να μάθω τι έκανε και τον αποκαλούν προδότη!» Ο Μουφάζα τον κοίταξε με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι.

«Με συγχωρείς που δεν ήμουν ειλικρινής μαζί σου, Χάρρυ. Ήλπιζα να μην χρειαστεί να το μάθεις τόσο σύντομα, πόσο μάλλον με τόσο άσχημο τρόπο, αλλά είναι αναπόφευκτο. Σε προειδοποιώ πως αυτό που θα σου πω ίσως να σε ταράξει, αλλά σου ζητώ να με αφήσεις να τελειώσω προτού μου κάνεις άλλες ερωτήσεις. Σου υπόσχομαι πως δεν θα σου παρακρατήσω τίποτα.»

Ο Χάρρυ απορούσε, τι ένοχο μυστικό έκρυβε άραγε ο Μουφάζα που αφορούσε τον Ρίτσαρντ; Σε τι πλοκή προδοσίας ήταν μπλεγμένος άραγε ο αδελφός του;

 **Σημείωση από το συγγραφέα:** Ορίστε και το Πασχαλινό update! Ελπίζω να έχω την επόμενη ενότητα έτοιμη μέχρι τον Ιούνιο.


	7. Μια Καινούργια Ζωή Ξεκινάει

Ο Χάρρυ τα είχε χαμένα. Να ακούσει πως ο αδελφός του ήταν στη πραγματικότητα ένας προδότης που είχε διαφύγει να γλιτώσει τη τιμωρία ήταν εντελώς αδιανόητο. Παρότι τον συγκίναγε το γεγονός ότι τουλάχιστον ο Μουφάζα δεν πίστευε καθόλου αυτές τις φήμες, να μάθει πως ο Ρίτσαρντ ήταν μπλεγμένος σε μια συνομωσία περί προδοσίας τον βασάνιζε δίχως τέλος. Ακόμη χειρότερα ήταν το ότι βρισκόταν πίσω στο μηδέν με την αναζήτηση του. Ακόμη και ο Μουφάζα, ο τελευταίος που είχε δει τον Ρίτσαρντ, δεν γνώριζε τι είχε απογίνει, πόσο μάλιστα εάν ήταν ακόμη ζωντανός.

Σύμφωνα με τον Μουφάζα, ο Ρίτσαρντ και ο σύντροφος του, ο Μακίντι ζούσαν για πολλούς μήνες στη Γη της Αγέλης ως επίσημοι καλεσμένοι του βασιλιά Αχάντι, ο προ πολλού συγχωρεμένος πατέρας του Μουφάζα, εξερευνώντας και μελετώντας το περιβάλλον του οροπεδίου. Μέσω του Ρίτσαρντ, ο Αχάντι και η αγέλη του είχαν μάθει τα πάντα για αυτόν τον άγνωστο, μυστηριώδη κόσμο των ανθρώπων που υπήρχε έξω από τα όρια του οροπεδίου τους. Ο Αχάντι ήλπιζε να χρησιμοποιήσει τον Ρίτσαρντ, τον οποίο είχε κάνει προσωπικό του σύμβουλο, ως βασιλικό πρεσβευτή του – μια τιμή κανένας άνθρωπος δεν είχε λάβει ως τότε από έναν βασιλιά της Γής της Αγέλης.

Δυστυχώς, το σχέδιο του Αχάντι δεν πραγματοποιήθηκε ποτέ, γιατί την νύχτα πριν την αναχώρηση του Ρίτσαρντ από το οροπέδιο, ο Σκάρ είχε επιστρέψει τραυματισμένος στον Περήφανο Βράχο, ισχυρίζοντας πως είχε δει τον Ρίτσαρντ να φεύγει κρυφά από την Γη της Αγέλης, να συναντηθεί με κάποιους από τους χειρότερους εχθρούς της αγέλης, τις ύαινες, που ζούσαν εξόριστες έξω από τα σύνορα. Σύμφωνα με τη μαρτυρία του, τους πήγαινε λαθραία λεία από τη Γη της Αγέλης – ένα σοβαρότατο αδίκημα σύμφωνα με το νόμο των Μεγάλων Βασιλιάδων του Παρελθόντος – με ανταλλαγή τα πλούτη που αναζητούσε τόσο απεγνωσμένα. Όταν ο Σκάρ επιχείρησε να τον εμποδίσει, ο Ρίτσαρντ του είχε επιτεθεί, προσπαθώντας να τον σκοτώσει, προτού τραπεί σε φυγή.

Ο Αχάντι ήταν εντελώς συντετριμμένος με τη προδοσία του Ρίτσαρντ. Δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει πως ο πιστός σύμβουλος και φίλος του είχε προδώσει την Αγέλη. Αλλά όταν ο Ρίτσαρντ δεν επέστρεψε ποτέ να απολογηθεί, ο Αχάντι ήταν αναγκασμένος να καταλήξει στο συμπέρασμα πως είχε όντως εξαγοραστεί από τον εχθρό και τον κήρυξε εξόριστο προδότη. Ένα χρόνο αργότερο, ο Αχάντι πέθανε με ραγισμένη καρδιά.

Ο Χάρρυ δεν ήξερε τι να πει. Μια ζωή, ήξερε τον αδελφό του ως εξαιρετικά φιλόδοξο, με μια δίψα για γνώση και οτιδήποτε θα προωθούσε την καριέρα του ως αναγνωρισμένος επιστήμονας και γεωλόγος. Γνώριζε επίσης ότι, ναι, ο Ρίτσαρντ μερικές φορές πήγαινε σε ακραία άκρα ώστε να επιτύχει τους σκοπούς του. Από την άλλη όμως, ήταν πάντα ένας τίμιος άνθρωπος, ο οποίος δεν θα πρόδιδε ποτέ τους ίδιους του τους φίλους για κέρδος. Προσπαθώντας να διατηρήσει τη ψυχραιμία του, μίλησε στον Μουφάζα.

«Με όλο το σέβας, Μουφάζα, δεν γνώριζες τον αδελφό μου όπως εγώ. Δεν γίνεται να ήταν προδότης. Ήταν φιλόδοξος, ναι, αλλά ποτέ ύπουλος. Αποκλείεται να πουλούσε τους ίδιους του τους φίλους μόνο και μόνο για να εξυπηρετήσει τα συμφέροντα του. Δεν δοκίμασε κανείς σας να τον βρει όταν εξαφανίστηκε;» Ο Μουφάζα κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του.

«Δεν βρέθηκε ποτέ κανένα ίχνος του,» του εξήγησε του Χάρρυ, αν και, για κάποιο λόγο, δεν του έλεγε που ακριβώς είχε πει ο Σκάρ πως είχαν συμβεί όλα αυτά, «Λυπάμαι που έπρεπε να το ακούσεις αυτό, Χάρρυ. Εάν σε παρηγορεί καθόλου, ούτε και εγώ πιστεύω πως ο Ρίτσαρντ ήταν προδότης. Ήταν σαν αδελφός μου.»

«Σε ευχαριστώ, Μουφάζα, σημαίνει πολλά για εμένα,» είπε κατσούφικα ο Χάρρυ, «Μακάρι να ήξερα που βρίσκεται τώρα, έστω και μόνο για να θάψω τα λείψανα του… Όμως, τι εννοούσε ο αδελφός σου όταν είπε πως τον έβαλες σε πειρασμό;» Ο Μουφάζα μαζεύτηκε, αμήχανος, ωστόσο διατήρησε τη ψυχραιμία του.

«Τίποτα,» είπε στο Χάρρυ, «Ο Σκάρ πάντα είχε το κακό συνήθειο να μου κάνει τέτοιες βρώμικες κριτικές. Η ζήλεια του που δεν θα γίνει ποτέ βασιλιάς ποτέ δεν γνώριζε όρια.»

Αν και εξακολουθούσε να είναι καχύποπτος, ο Χάρρυ σκέφτηκε πως ήταν καλύτερο προς το παρόν να μην το κάνει περαιτέρω θέμα. Πάντως, κάτι του βρώμαγε εδώ πέρα. Που είχε μπλέξει ο Ρίτσαρντ; Είχε πράγματι προδώσει την αγέλη του Μουφάζα; Βρισκόταν ακόμη στο οροπέδιο; Ζούσε ή είχε πεθάνει; Αν και ήταν μάλλον απίθανο να ζει ακόμη, αφού είχε εξαφανιστεί από προσώπου γης τόσο καιρό, ο Χάρρυ δεν το έβαζε κάτω.

Σαν να μπορούσε να διαβάζει τη σκέψη του, ο Μουφάζα ξαναμίλησε, «Θα σε βοηθήσουμε με κάθε δυνατό τρόπο να μάθεις τι συνέβη πραγματικά στον αδελφό σου. Εν στο μεταξύ, θα επιμείνω να μείνεις μαζί μας ώσπου να γίνεις καλά και να βρούμε του αγνοούμενους συντρόφους σου. Δέχεσαι τη πρόταση μου;»

Ο Χάρρυ συλλογίστηκε. Αν και αναστατωμένος με την εξήγηση του, ο Μουφάζα τουλάχιστον ήταν με το μέρος του, οπότε μπορούσε να τον εμπιστευθεί. Όχι πως είχε και πολλές επιλογές. Ήταν καθηλωμένος και ολομόναχος, οπότε δεν μπορούσε παρά να πάρει ότι είχε.

«Πολύ καλά, Μουφάζα, θα μείνω. Και σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για τη φιλοξενία.»

«Η χαρά είναι όλη δική μου,» είπε καταχαρούμενος ο Μουφάζα, «Έλα, η λεία σύντομα θα τραβήξει τις μύγες και είμαι ξελιγωμένος.»

Ήταν τότε μόνο που ο Χάρρυ κατάλαβε πόσο πεινασμένος ήταν και ο ίδιος. Λογικό, αφού δεν είχε φάει τίποτα τόσες μέρες, στο σημείο που κόντευε να καταρρεύσει από τη πείνα. Η σκέψη φρέσκου κρέατος, που είχε να απολαύσει από πριν από το πόλεμο, του έκανε να τρέχουν τα σάλια του. Όμως, ξαφνικά κατάλαβε πως είχε ένα προβληματάκι.

Σε αντίθεση με τα λιοντάρια, αυτός δεν μπορούσε να φάει ωμό κρέας, τουλάχιστον όχι χωρίς να διακινδυνεύσει να πάθει καμιά θανατηφόρα τροφική δηλητηρίαση. Δυστυχώς, δεν είχε κουζινικά σκεύη, ούτε καν τα μέσα για να ανάψει φωτιά. Κανονικά, κουβαλούσε σπίρτα, αλλά τα είχε πετάξει από το αερόστατο, μαζί με τη πίπα και τη ταμπακιέρα του. Έπρεπε να βρει κάποιο άλλο τρόπο.

Εξετάζοντας τα περίγυρα του, δεν μπορούσε να δει τίποτα χρήσιμο για να ανάψει φωτιά. Υπήρχαν αρκετά ξερά χόρτα και κλαδιά, αλλά τίποτα που μπορούσε να δημιουργήσει σπίθες. Τα τριγύρω βράχια δεν ήταν τα κατάλληλα πετρώματα για να φτιάξει τσακμάκια. Τότε, ξαφνικά, θυμήθηκε το ρολόι του.

Τα περισσότερα ρολόγια τσέπης εκείνης της εποχής είχαν ένα κοινό σχέδιο: μια γυάλινη όψη μπροστά, για να μπορεί ο ιδιοκτήτης να βλέπει την ώρα και μια μεταλλική όψη από πίσω για να προστατεύει τον εύθραυστο μηχανισμό στο εσωτερικό. Τα ρολόι του Χάρρυ ωστόσο, ήταν λίγο διαφορετικό: αντί για μία, είχε δύο γυάλινες όψεις, μία από μπροστά και μία από πίσω. Με αυτές, λίγη γνώση φυσικής και λίγη τύχη, κάτι θα κατάφερνε…

Ακολουθώντας τον Μουφάζα πίσω στο Περήφανο Βράχο, σταματούσε να μαζέψει ξερά ξύλα που θα χρειαζόταν για τη φωτιά. Βλέποντας το παραξενεμένο ύφος του Μουφάζα, του εξήγησε, «Καυσόξυλα. Θα χρειαστεί να ετοιμάσω φωτιά για να μαγειρέψω…» Όπως και το φανταζόταν, ο Μουφάζα δεν του άρεσαν και πολύ αυτά που άκουγε.

«Φωτιά;» ρώτησε, «Η φωτιά είναι επικίνδυνη, μια απειλή για κάθε ζωντανό όν! Σίγουρα ξέρεις το κάνεις;» Ο Χάρρυ χαμογέλασε. «Ηρέμησε, δεν υπάρχει κανένας κίνδυνος, εφόσον φυσικά δεν την αφήνεις απαρατήρητη.» Παρότι εξακολουθούσε να έχει αμφιβολίες, ο Μουφάζα δεν το έκανε θέμα.

Ανέβηκαν μαζί στο Περήφανο Βράχο, όπου οι λέαινες είχαν επιστρέψει από το κυνήγι, φέρνοντας πίσω μαζί τους ένα πελώριο βουβάλι. Ένα γιγαντιαίο βασιλικό γεύμα τους περίμενε! Τότε ήρθε η στιγμή της αλήθειας.

Ακουμπώντας κάτω τα ξύλα, μακριά από τη φωλιά, ο Χάρρυ έβγαλε το ρολόι του. Προσεκτικά, ξεβίδωσε τις γυάλινες όψεις του και, ενώνοντας μαζί τα δυο καμπυλοειδή τζαμάκια, έφτιαξε ένα μεγεθυντικό φακό. Το έβγαλε στον ήλιο, ακριβώς πάνω από ένα ξυλαράκι, ώστε να επικεντρώνονται οι ακτίνες του πάνω του. Τα ξυλαράκι άρχισε να καπνίζει, ώσπου άναψε σαν σπίρτο. Ο Χάρρυ το ακούμπησε κάτω από τα ξύλα και σύντομα είχε μια ζωηρή φωτιά.

Οι λέαινες είχαν μείνει με ανοικτό το στόμα. Πολλές τον κοιτούσαν με θαυμασμό για το επίτευγμα του και άλλες με φόβο. Με το δίκιο τους μάλιστα, αφού όλα τα ζώα έχουν ένα φυσικό φόβο για τη φωτιά και ο Χάρρυ την είχε φτιάξει ακριβώς έξω από τη φωλιά τους! Στη περίπτωση της Ζίρας ωστόσο, δεν έδειχνε ούτε φοβισμένη ούτε εντυπωσιασμένη, απλώς θυμωμένη που ο Χάρρυ ήταν το επίκεντρο της προσοχής. Μετά από λίγο, τα πάντα ηρέμησαν και οι λέαινες γύρισαν στις δουλειές τους.

Σύμφωνα με το νόμο των λιονταριών, τα αρσενικά πάντοτε έτρωγαν πρώτοι, ενώ οι λέαινες έπρεπε να περιμένουν ταπεινά τη σειρά τους. Ο Χάρρυ πήγε να καθίσει παραπέρα, περιμένοντας τη σειρά του, όταν, προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, ο Μουφάζα του νέψε να ακολουθήσει αυτόν και τον Σκαρ, το μόνο άλλο αρσενικό μέλος της αγέλης εκτός από το μικρούλη Σίμπα, στο τραπέζι.

Χρησιμοποιώντας το σπαθί του, ο Χάρρυ έκοψε ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι από το γοφό του βουβαλιού. Αφαιρώντας το τριχωτό πετσί, πέρασε το κρέας στο σπαθί του σαν ρολό σε σούβλα και το ακούμπησε πάνω από τη φωτιά. Λίγη ώρα αργότερη, η νοστιμότατη μπριζόλα που είχε μαγειρέψει ποτέ ήταν έτοιμη για σερβίρισμα.

Ο Χάρρυ πήρε τη πρώτη του μπουκιά από το πρώτο ζεστό γεύμα που είχε φάει εδώ και πολλούς μήνες. Στα χαρακώματα, οι στρατιώτες είχαν μονάχα κρύες μερίδες μαρμελάδας και κορν-μπιφ από κονσέρβα και η γεύση του φρέσκου κρέατος τον αναζωογονούσε. Ξεχνώντας προς το παρόν τους τρόπους του στο τραπέζι, άρχισε να καταβροχθίζει με μανία τη μπριζόλα του. Μόλις και οι λέαινες είχαν φάει, δεν είχε απομείνει τίποτα από το βουβάλι πέρα από μασουλημένα κόκκαλα.

Εκείνο το βράδυ, ο Χάρρυ έπεσε για ύπνο χορτάτος και υγιής, χρησιμοποιώντας τη διπλωμένη στολή του σαν μαξιλάρι. Τριγύρω του, κοιμόντουσαν οι λέαινες, η μία πάνω στην άλλη. Ο Χάρρυ ωστόσο δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί. Για πολλές ώρες, έμεινε ξύπνιος, χαζεύοντας το νυχτερινό ουρανό από την είσοδο της σπηλιάς και σκέπτοντας το μέλλον του.

Ως τώρα, δεν είχε βρει κανένα ίχνος των συντρόφων του, ούτε και κάποιο τρόπο διαφυγής από το οροπέδιο. Θα ξανάβλεπε ποτέ την Αγγλία; Και τώρα υπήρχε αυτό το μυστήριο με τον αδελφό του. Τι είχε συμβεί άραγε στον Ρίτσαρντ; Μήπως ο Μουφάζα του έκρυβε κάτι που δεν ήθελε να πει; Παρότι τις ανησυχητικές του σκέψεις όμως, ήταν κατάκοπος και επιτέλους έπεσε σε ένα βαθύ ύπνο γεμάτο εφιάλτες με τον Ρίτσαρντ να σκοτώνεται από μια σκιερή φιγούρα, η οποία γελούσε με μανία...

Το πρωί της τρίτης μέρας του στη Γη της Αγέλης, ο Χάρρυ ένοιωθε πολύ καλύτερα, έχοντας ανακτήσει πλήρως τις δυνάμεις του. Για αυτό το λόγο και εκείνο το πρωί βρέθηκε να συνοδεύει τον Μουφάζα σε μια από τις καθημερινές περιπόλους του, όπου ο βασιλιάς πήγαινε να επιθεωρήσει το βασίλειο για εχθρούς και για να διατηρεί την τάξη. Σαν σχολαστικός γαιοκτήμονας, ο Μουφάζα παρακολουθούσε από μακριά όλα τα κοπάδια καθώς έβοσκαν ήσυχα δίπλα στους νερόλακκους τους.

Ο Χάρρυ δεν μπορούσε να μην θαυμάζει το μεγαλείο της φύσης στη Γη της Αγέλης. Υπήρχαν αρκετά κοπάδια εδώ πέρα για να τρέφονται επί χρόνια ολόκληρη κοινωνία. Τι κρίμα που δεν είχε χαρτί και μολύβι για να τα καταγράψει όλα αυτά, σκέφτηκε. Καθώς περπατούσαν, ο Μουφάζα του εξήγησε το μυστικό της κυριαρχίας του σε αυτό το οικοσύστημα.

«Όλα τα πλάσματα συνυπάρχουν με μια ευαίσθητη ισορροπία,» του είπε, «Ως βασιλιάς, είναι το καθήκον μου να διατηρώ αυτή την ισορροπία και να αντιμετωπίζω όλες τις απειλές που τη θέτουν σε κίνδυνο. Εκτός από τα μοναχικά λιοντάρια της ερήμου, με τα οποία συνέχεια ανταγωνίζομαι για την εξουσία της Αγέλης, υπάρχουν οι σκουπιδοφάγοι, όπως οι ύαινες. Αυτά τα άτιμα πλάσματα πολλαπλασιάζονται ανεξέλεγκτα, σαν ασθένεια, καταβροχθίζοντας τα πάντα στο διάβα τους. Εάν δεν κρατούσαμε αυτά τα παράσιτα μακριά από τη περιοχή μας, θα μπορούσαν να καταστρέψουν τη Γη της Αγέλης. Αυτή η ισορροπία αποτελεί τον Μεγάλο Κύκλο της Ζωής.»

«Το Μεγάλο Κύκλο της Ζωής;» απόρησε ο Χάρρυ, προσπαθώντας να συσχετίσει τη φιλοσοφία του Μουφάζα με τις δικές του ανθρώπινες γνώσεις, «Εννοείς δηλαδή τους φυσικούς κύκλους που κάνουν δυνατή τη ζωή στο πλανήτη;» Ήταν σχεδόν ειρωνικό. Για αιώνες, οι άνθρωποι έψαχναν να βρουν τρόπους να ξεκλειδώσουν τα βαθύτερα μυστικά της φύσης, συχνά για να τα εκμεταλλευτούν προς όφελος τους. Αντιθέτως, η αγέλη του Μουφάζα έβλεπαν τη προστασία της Μητέρας Φύσης ως αρετή, ένα ιερό καθήκον στο οποίο όλα τα πλάσματα, ανεξαίρετα, έπαιζαν κάποιο ρόλο. Ο Μουφάζα του νέψε.

«Ο πατέρας μου πάντα έλεγε ότι, ακόμη και αν δεν είμαστε το ίδιο είδος, ο Κύκλος της Ζωής μας ενώνει όλους ως ένα. Κυνηγάμε και τρώμε την αντιλόπη, τη ζέβρα και το βουβάλι, αλλά όταν πεθαίνουμε, τα σώματα μας γίνονται το καινούργιο γρασίδι με το οποίο τρέφονται τα κοπάδια. Είμαστε όλοι μέρος του Μεγάλου Κύκλου της Ζωής, το ιερότερο πράμα επί Γης.»

«Τι κρίμα που οι άνθρωποι, πολλοί από τους οποίους είναι τυφλωμένοι από τη δίψα τους για κέρδος ή εξουσία, συχνά ξεχνούν πως είμαστε όλοι μέρος της φύσης,» είπε κατσούφικα ο Χάρρυ, «Αυτές τις μέρες, η ανθρωπότητα σκέφτεται μόνο για πιο αποτελεσματικούς τρόπους να αλληλοσκοτώνεται. Ως στρατιώτης, είχα πολλές φορές την ατυχία να δω τα αποτελέσματα πολλών βαρβαροτήτων πολέμου από κοντά, συχνά να είμαι και αναγκασμένος να λαμβάνω μέρος σε αυτά, μόνο και μόνο για να κάνω το καθήκον μου προς τη πατρίδα μου. Ο πόλεμος πίσω στην Ευρώπη είναι για το τίποτα.»

«Πιστεύεις δηλαδή ότι όλες αυτές οι εχθροπραξίες και οι σκοτωμοί δεν θα φέρουν κανένα αποτέλεσμα;» ρώτησε ο Μουφάζα με ήπιο τόνο φωνής. Ο Χάρρυ συλλογίστηκε. Μπορούσε να καταλάβει ότι ο βασιλιάς τον δοκίμαζε, να μάθει τι αισθήματα υπήρχαν μέσα στη καρδιά του σχετικά με τον αιώνιο αγώνα της ανθρωπότητας για εξουσία.

«Θα ήμουν ψεύτης εάν σου έλεγα πως είμαι εντελώς κατά του πολέμου,» παραδέχτηκε τελικά, «Είναι το ηθικό δικαίωμα του καθενός να σκοτώνει σε αυτοάμυνα ή για να προστατέψει αυτούς για τους οποίους νοιάζεται. Αλλά, το να σκοτώνεις για απληστία ή απλώς ως επίδειξη της εξουσίας σου είναι ένα απαράδεκτο έγκλημα.» Σκέφτηκε τον Λοχία Βον Μπάιτς, «Όταν δραπετεύσαμε από τα χαρακώματα, ένας Γερμανός βρέθηκε κατά λάθος μαζί μας. Θα τον σκοτώναμε, αλλά αλλάξαμε γνώμη όταν είδαμε πως ήταν σαν και εμάς, ένας απλός άνθρωπος που προσπαθούσε να επιζήσει τον πόλεμο.»

«Μερικές φορές, να δείχνεις οίκτο στο χειρότερο εχθρό σου είναι η μεγαλύτερη νίκη σου,» του είπε ο Μουφάζα, επαναλαμβάνοντας μια άλλη από τις φιλοσοφίες του πατέρα του, «Εάν σκοτώσεις έναν αβοήθητο αντίπαλο απλώς για να ξεσπάσεις πάνω του την οργή σου, του δίνεις την ικανοποίηση που πέφτεις στο επίπεδο του.»

Ο Χάρρυ ήθελε να χειροκροτήσει το Μουφάζα. Αν και τα σοφά του λόγια δεν θα είχαν μεγάλη σημασία μέσα σε ένα πόλεμο, όπου ο ένας σκότωνε αδιακρίτως τον άλλον, σίγουρα επισήμαναν αυτό που έλειπε από τις καρδιές πολλών ανθρώπων: σεβασμός και αγάπη για τους συνανθρώπους τους. Αν και δεν έβλεπε την ώρα να ξαναβρεί τους άντρες του και να βρουν κάποιο τρόπο να γυρίσουν πίσω στο πολιτισμό, είχε αρχίσει να νιώθει ένα δυνατό δεσμό με αυτό τον καινούργιο κόσμο των λιονταριών…

Αργότερα εκείνο το απόγευμα, καθώς γυρνούσαν πίσω στο Περήφανο Βράχο να φάνε, ο Μουφάζα πήγε τον Χάρρυ σε ένα σύμπλεγμα βράχων πίσω από τον Περήφανο Βράχο. Πήγε και στάθηκε δίπλα σε μια μοναχική πέτρα που βρισκόταν ανάμεσα στους βράχους. Πλησιάζοντας, ο Χάρρυ κατάλαβε πως ήταν ένας παλιός τάφος, με μια φθαρμένη επιγραφή ακόμη ορατή πάνω στη λεία του επιφάνεια, όπου την είχε χαράξει ανθρώπινο χέρι:

ΕΝΘΑΔΕ ΚΕΙΤΑΙ Ο ΣΕΡ ΤΖΟΣΟΥΑ ΚΟΝΤΥ ΚΑΙ Η ΑΓΑΠΗΤΗ ΤΟΥ ΣΥΖΗΓΟΣ ΡΟΖΑ, ΟΙ ΠΡΩΤΟΙ ΑΝΘΡΩΠΟΙ ΝΑ ΑΝΑΚΑΛΥΨΟΥΝ ΤΗ ΓΗ ΤΗΣ ΑΓΕΛΗΣ, ΥΠΟ ΤΗΝ ΥΠΗΡΕΣΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΑΥΤΟΥ ΜΕΓΑΛΕΙΟΤΑΤΗΣ ΒΑΣΙΛΙΣΣΑ ΒΙΚΤΩΡΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΑΓΓΛΙΑΣ. ΑΠΕΒΙΩΣΑΝ ΑΠΟ ΕΛΟΝΟΣΙΑ ΣΤΙΣ 26 ΙΟΥΝΙΟΥ, ΤΟ ΣΩΤΗΡΙΟ ΕΤΟΣ 1882

Ο Χάρρυ γονάτισε μπροστά στο τάφο των Κόντυ, οι πρώτοι εξερευνητές που είχαν ανακαλύψει τη Γη της Αγέλης κατά τη διάρκεια της αποικιοκρατίας της Αφρικής το 19ο αιώνα, αλλά τους οποίους κανένας δεν πίστεψε. Όταν το ζευγάρι Κόντυ είχε πεθάνει από ελονοσία, το ημερολόγιο του Σερ Τζόσουα είχε επιστραφεί στη Βασιλική Ακαδημία από τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της αποστολής του, όπου και έμεινε ξεχασμένο για 30 χρόνια, ώσπου κατέληξε στα χέρια του Ρίτσαρντ.

Γυρίζοντας την προσοχή του πίσω στον Μουφάζα, ο Χάρρυ είδε το μεγαλειώδες λιοντάρι να σκάβει σε μια κατολίσθηση μεταξύ δύο βράχων. Το χώμα τελικά υποχώρησε, αποκαλύπτοντας την είσοδο σε μια σπηλιά μέσα στους πρόποδες του Περήφανου Βράχου. Μάλλον είχε αποκλειστεί μετά από χρόνια βροχοπτώσεων, ένα συχνό φαινόμενο της Αφρικανικής σαβάνας, που είχαν προκαλέσει τη κατολίσθηση που είχε αποκλείσει την είσοδο.

Περνώντας μέσα, ο Χάρρυ κατάλαβε πως η σπηλιά ήταν ένα εγκαταλελειμμένο ανθρώπινο καταφύγιο, χτισμένο μάλλον από προηγούμενους εξερευνητές. Λίγα προχειροφτιαγμένα έπιπλα από κλαδιά βρίσκονταν σκορπισμένα γύρω από ένα παλιό τζάκι στο κέντρο της σπηλιάς που θύμιζε θόλο, με μια τρύπα στην οροφή που λειτουργούσε σαν καμινάδα. Εδώ και εκεί υπήρχαν διάφορα αντικείμενα που είχαν αφήσει οι προηγούμενοι ένοικοι: λίγα σπασμένα μπουκάλια, σκουριασμένα κονσερβοκούτια, άδειες κάλυκες, ένα σπασμένο φανάρι, καθώς και άλλα σκουπίδια πεταμένα στις γωνιές. Τα πάντα ήταν γεμάτα σκόνη και ιστούς αραχνών μετά από τόσα χρόνια εγκατάλειψης.

Εξετάζοντας την φθαρμένη ετικέτα από ένα άδειο κονσερβοκούτι, ο Χάρρυ διάβασε το όνομα μιας γνωστής Αγγλικής μάρκας κόρντ-μπίφ, με έτος συσκευασίας το 1912. Αυτό σίγουρα άνηκε στον Ρίτσαρντ, ο οποίος ζούσε κάποτε εδώ. Στον τοίχο, βρήκε επίσης και την υπογραφή του αδελφού του χαραγμένη στο βράχο. Δυστυχώς, δεν υπήρχε τίποτα χρήσιμο, καθώς ο Ρίτσαρντ είχε πάρει μαζί του όλο τον εξοπλισμό του όταν έφυγε. Ωστόσο, η σπηλιά, που ήταν στεγνή και ευρύχωρη, θα γινόταν ένα άνετο καταφύγιο μόλις την συγύριζε λίγο. Παίρνοντας κυριολεκτικά τα λόγια από το στόμα του, ο Μουφάζα ξαναμίλησε.

«Έχουμε αυτή τη σπηλιά ειδικά για τους ανθρώπινους επισκέπτες μας. Αν και κανένας δεν έχει ζήσει εδώ από τότε που χάσαμε τον Ρίτσαρντ… Τέλος πάντων, σκεπτόμουν, μήπως θα ήθελες να φτιάξεις το σπίτι σου εδώ; Είσαι φυσικά ευπρόσδεκτος να συνεχίσεις να κοιμάσαι μαζί μας στη φωλιά, αλλά έχω ακούσει πως οι άνθρωποι τους αρέσει να έχουν την ησυχία τους…»

«Μου κάνει μια χαρά. Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ, Μουφάζα,» είπε ο Χάρρυ, χαρούμενος με την γενναιόδωρη προσφορά του βασιλιά. Γνώριζε πολύ καλά ότι κάποιες από τις λέαινες δεν ήταν και πολύ χαρούμενες να έχουν έναν άνθρωπο να κοιμάται δίπλα τους μέσα στη φωλιά κάθε βράδυ, οπότε ήταν σημαντικό να έχει τον δικό του προσωπικό χώρο για όσο θα ζούσε στη Γη της Αγέλης. Αυτή η σπηλιά ίσως να του έδινε και άλλα πλεονεκτήματα στο μέλλον. Θα έδειχνε. Γύρισε να χαϊδέψει το μεγαλειώδες λιοντάρι στο κεφάλι. Ο Μουφάζα χαμογέλασε.

«Παρακαλώ, Χάρρυ.»

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Στην επόμενη ενότητα, επιτέλους ακολουθούμε τα γεγονότα από την ταινία. Επίσης, σας υπενθυμίζω ότι ο χαρακτήρας Τζόσουα Κόντυ είναι δανεισμένος από το fanfic Crossing Boundaries του Hewylewis. Παρακαλώ αφήστε καμία κριτική!


End file.
